Scythe of Doom
by sarkywoman
Summary: Slash. Dangerous shengongwu, apocalypse, you know the drill. RaiJack, ChaseJack, KimRai.
1. Chapter 1

The Scythe of Doom

NOTES: This chapter is just a little teaser, the subsequent chapters should be longer. I will ignore any reviews that complain because 'slash is sick and wrong'. The only thing I find sick and wrong in the Xiaolin Showdown fandom is the amount of crap written by nine year olds who think it's alright to post up a stupid story with errors as long as they point out that they can't spell and are too lazy to check their work. It's so hard to find the few good stories on this site when there is so much bad fiction. But there is some, so I don't mean to offend everyone with this bitchy note, just the few people who are stupid _and _self-aware. Phew, rant over. Oh, and for anyone who doesn't know (there must be someone, after all), a scythe is that thing that the Grim Reaper carries, you know? They used to use them in fields and stuff. And I just went on my profile for the first time in a while and oh my god! You have to reread the bloody guidelines weekly? Anyone else think this site is just a little too much some times? If it weren't for the fact that there are still a few good authors who only post here, I would leave. They seem to pick on so many small issues and totally ignore the fact that a bunch of kids are writing a bunch of crap that doesn't deserve reading. Okay, second rant over.

DISCLAIMER: The characters from the cartoon 'Xiaolin Showdown' are not my property. This story plot is from my own head and I have not read it anywhere else. No resemblance to anybody else's story is intended.

PAIRINGS: Rai/Jack, Kim/Rai, Clay/Jack

"But Dashi, the Scythe of Doom could be the answer to all our problems!"

The Grandmaster shook his head, otherwise ignoring the dragon, and staring fixedly at the sleek, small scythe on the table. It had a shiny onyx handle, and on the blade was a shimmering pattern of silver. The light from the nearby candle was reflected in it.

"If it was that great Dojo, would I really have called it the Scythe of _Doom_?"

The dragon's enthusiasm was dented slightly, and he settled on the table to get a closer look at the mysterious shen-gong-wu. He had to concede that it did look rather sinister.

"Why did you build it if it was so dangerous?"

"Because in a way, it _is _the answer to all our problems. But who is to say that we should answer all of our problems? And more importantly, how can we ensure that evil never gets its filthy hands on it? Can you imagine the carnage if Wuya was to have this wu in her possession?"

Dojo winced. Neither of them could take their eyes off of the scythe now, and they sat in deep contemplation. After quite some time, Dashi stood rigidly and lifted the Scythe.

"I'll go and bury it."

Dojo hovered up to Dashi's shoulder. "Well let's get right on it! Where we headed?"

Dashi brushed him away. "I will go alone."

And so it was that Dashi stood in what was known as the Realm of Nothingness, a title he never used around Dojo out of fear of being labelled melodramatic. He threw the Scythe of Doom to the barren earth, not bothering to bury it. Entry to this Realm required a wu, and people were unlikely to choose to stay here long. This place had long ago become little more than a dumping ground for harmful magic, things that were too dangerous to be kept on Earth. Dashi looked at the scythe one more time before activating the Portal of Void. He reminded himself of the perils of ambition when they are not tempered by common sense, then left the Scythe of Doom in the Realm of Nothingness.

Dramatic, yes. Effective? Only time would tell.

Sarkywoman: Have I peaked your interest? Do you want more? Am I a terrible hideous monster of a person who ought to die? In all cases but the latter, I want to know! Review!


	2. The Bait

The Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Thanks for the encouraging reviews, they persuaded me to update quicker. Okay, now I know I complained about people who can't spell, and I feel a bit hypocritical, but if people notice I've spelt something wrong, let me know and I'll fix it. If you're wondering, the title for this chapter is a poem I read today. It's a bit random I know, but I know why it's relevant.

DISCLAIMER: The characters from the cartoon 'Xiaolin Showdown' are not my property. This story plot is from my own head and I have not read it anywhere else. No resemblance to anybody else's story is intended.

PAIRINGS: Rai/Jack, Kim/Rai, Clay/Jack (not too sure about that one anymore, might not happen, depends where my plot wanders to)

WARNINGS: A little language.

"Orb of Tsunami!"

Raimundo saw Omi knock Jack flying with a huge burst of water. Another day, another Xiaolin Showdown. This time they were competing for a shen-gong-wu called the Portal of Void, said to allow whoever uses it to travel into another dimension. It sounded pretty pointless, but Rai had received a glare for voicing that opinion. The game was a simple two-hundred metres race. At least it should have been simple, except the Portal of Void was creating miniature dimensional gates. It was swallowing up the competitors and spitting them back out, either further ahead or further behind, or in one memorable case so far, further above.

"Come on Omi," Kimiko yelled, "he's going to win!"

She smiled at Raimundo, who grinned back. They both knew that Omi would win. The 'evil boy genius', Jack Spicer, had been off his game lately.

Sure enough, Omi had the fortune to be sucked into one of the helpful portals, and spat out right near the finishing line, equal with Jack. In a desperate attempt to win, Jack fired up the Jet-Boots, only for a portal to appear and drop him right back at the start.

"Bad luck, Spicer," Raimundo shouted with a grin as Omi finished off the Showdown.

While they congratulated Omi, Wuya hovered down to Jack and began screaming about his general incompetence. Raimundo felt a little bad about that, after all, it was just bad luck that made him lose this time. He met Clay's eyes and felt that the cowboy was thinking the same thing. Omi, however, was thinking of nothing but their newest wu.

"I shall activate this shen-gong-wu and travel to the dimension where I am already the most accomplished dragon in the history of the world! Then I may amply prepare for my future here."

Kimiko snatched the Portal of Void from him. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Omi. We don't know where this thing will lead yet. We don't know how to guide it and once we're there, how to get home."

"I'm with her royal flameyness on that one," Dojo said. "Once I got trapped in this horrible place called…" He adopted a spooky voice, "the _Realm of Nothingness_! At least, that's what Dashi called it. He always did go over the top with the ambience."

"So it's agreed then," Raimundo said. "We'll take it back to Master Fung, he'll stick it in the vault, then we'll see who kicks the most butt on Goo Zombies Three. I don't need the crystal glasses to know who it'll be."

Omi chuckled. "Oh Raimundo, flattery will get you nobody."

"It's 'nowhere' Omi, and besides, I meant myself."

"Let me get this straight," Jack Spicer's derisive voice called out as he walked over to them, limping slightly from an injury in the Showdown. "You guys just got hold of a dimension jumper and you aren't gonna try it out? You're even wussier than I am!"

"No use jumpin' on a horse without the reins, partner."

"Clay's right, I think…" said Kimiko. "It would be stupid to try a shen-gong-wu without knowing quite how to use it. We've learned that lesson a million times."

"Wow Kimiko, that's so mature of you," Jack said sarcastically. "At least it would be, if it weren't for the fact you're only scared of getting lost like a little baby."

Kimiko growled, steam rising off of her forehead. Jack was standing right next to them now. "I'm warning you, Jack…"

"Poor little Kimiko, lost her mommy in a crowded dimension, oh wait. That already happened, didn't it?"

The dragons were shocked and appalled. How had Jack known Kimiko's mother was dead? And why was he trying to piss her off so badly?

Kimiko's scream was pure rage and she threw the Portal of Void at Jack Spicer's head. There was an unpleasant crack noise and both the wu and Jack lay on the floor. Jack put a hand to his forehead tenderly, and found it was bleeding. He started complaining and calling Kimiko all kinds of names, but they were somewhat distracted by the Portal of Void, which had cracked down the middle and was sparking alarmingly. Eventually, Jack stopped cussing Kimiko into next year and noticed too. Dojo, being Dojo, flew off behind a tree and peered out behind it nervously.

The Xiaolin apprentices looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Kimiko knelt down next to it.

"Oh, not again, I already broke one shen-gong-wu this lifetime! Master Fung is gonna kill me! First the mosaic box, now the Portal of Void…."

She stopped there, not by choice, but because uttering the name of the wu had caused a huge flash of blinding white light.

When Dojo deemed it safe to look from his hiding place, he saw that the dragons, Jack, and the Portal of Void had vanished.

Sarkywoman: That's all I can manage today, I need to write a presentation on love and death in the poetry of Donne. I'd rather do love and death in the cartoon of Xiaolin Showdown…. I also feel I ought to just add that I don't actually like Kimiko. I don't know why. I'm trying to present her as unbiased as possible, but if she suddenly becomes some kind of evil satanic spawn that spews fire and eats babies, I apologise. Unless it's part of the plot. In which case I don't.


	3. This is Bad

The Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Thanks again for the reviews, I update faster when people give nice reviews. That's not intended as bribery or anything, it's just a fact. Still haven't finished that damned presentation... I've taken liberties with their ages, but kept them relatively young at the moment. Clay: 15, Jack, Rai and Kimiko: 14, Omi: 13.

WARNINGS: Again, minor language.

In a barren wasteland where the sky was red and the only nature consisted of decaying trees, five bewildered young teenagers appeared with a powerful but broken artefact. Nobody said anything for a few minutes, instead using the time to observe their surroundings.

"The Portal of Void's stopped sparking," Jack said after a while.

Kimiko reached out to it hesitantly, eventually gritting her teeth and grabbing the shen-gong-wu. Everyone held their breath for a second, but relaxed when nothing happened. Kimiko slumped to the floor with the Portal in her lap.

"Nothing. That could be a good thing, but could also be very, very bad."

"Where are we anyway?" Raimundo asked. "You think this could be that Realm of Nothingness that Dojo was saying about?"

"Unlikely," Jack said as he brushed dirt around in a seemingly random fashion with his gloved hands. "That thing is probably a gateway to a multitude of universes, probably hundreds, maybe thousands, could be millions. The probability that we would end up in the same one that somebody else had encountered once is slim. Unless we consider the possibility that opening a portal to one realm makes the path smoother, in which case it is more probable that we'd end up in..."

"Enough of this science!" Omi jumped to his feet. "We do not need to know about parallel universities..."

"Universes..."

"Those too! We need to discover another person who lives here, and see if they are able to help us locate our home, or possibly fix the Portal of Void."

"I dunno if there is anyone else here, Omi," Clay pointed out, "this place is deader than a zombie line-dance in a cemetery."

"Someone's been here before at any rate, because there's something..." The Dragons-in-training turned to face Jack, who now appeared to be digging through the dusty ground with his hands.

"It's probably just a rock," Raimundo said, but moved over to get a closer look anyway.

Jack continued to brush away the dirt. "Oh boy, I don't like that at all. This is bad. There's no way this can be good."

"I don't know about bad, but it's definitely weird," Raimundo said.

"What? What is it?"

Jack sat up, holding a piece of rusted metal. In the middle of it there was a 'J'.

"This is from a Jackbot. I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I'd ever sent one to a parallel dimension."

"What does this mean?" Omi asked, confused.

"I'm thinking about it, Cue-ball. The only theory I got at the moment is time-travel."

Kimiko shook her head. "No way. There is no chance that this is a possible future for us. Besides, the Portal of Void is for alternate dimensions and realms, remember? Not future ones."

"But you broke it, _remember_?"

The dragons all looked around at their location as though they were seeing it anew. They were all thinking the same thing..._how could this happen? _

"But then," Omi sounded shaken, "where is everyone? Where is all the nature? And why is the sky red?"

"Maybe a shen-gong-wu?" Clay said hopefully. If a single magical device had done this, there was a chance that a single magical device could fix this.

"I don't like finding pieces of my robots, it doesn't bode well. I normally pick them up and reuse them."

"Don't get much time for that these days."

The dragons all spun around in attack formation, only to see a young man, about twenty-one, standing a short distance away. He was wearing a dark red shirt, black trousers and big black boots. His hair was red and flame-like in style, he wore black eye make-up. Even without a pair of goggles, it was blindingly obvious that they were looking at an older incarnation of Jack Spicer. He grinned at them.

"Time travel sucks, don't it? For god's sake, get out of attack pattern Alpha or whatever you call it. I'm hardly going to attack you."

"How are we supposed to know that?" Raimundo asked, lowering his fists but still acting guarded.

Older-Jack frowned and looked over them all, his gaze lingering and his frown deepening on his own younger form. "I see. Right. So you guys are all from...jeez, nearly a decade ago. This is gonna be tough." He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I have far too much shit to deal with right now, last thing I needed was this blast from the past."

"Hey," Jack said, standing and brushing dirt off of his trench-coat, "it's not like we meant to come here or anything."

"Didn't say you did, did I? It just so happens that I'm in the middle of something major." There was an explosion on the horizon. "_Really_ major."

Omi puffed out his chest. "Then we shall help you, future Jack Spicer who seems like he may be on the side of good!"

Older-Jack shook his head. "Not a chance in hell, Cue-ball. You guys are getting out of here as soon as possible. As long as you're here, I stand a chance of being erased out of existence. I mean, fourteen years old, I didn't even know how to fight then, did I? This is bad. If she finds you, she'll kill you instantly and I won't exist to get in her way anymore."

"Who, Wuya?"

Older-Jack shook his head in response to Clay. "Far worse than that. Wuya's a sunny picnic in comparison. Not that I like sunny picnics, mind." Older-Jack pulled out a cell-phone and dialled. "Hey Rai? No, I'm fine...no..well, maybe, but...no! Listen a second, would ya? I need Dojo...no, don't you dare...well, actually it might be helpful, I'll explain when you get here, you won't be picking me up...long story...just hurry." Older-Jack hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He stared at the chosen ones, who stared back. Nobody seemed to want to ask a question. Except Jack.

"Do I really grow up to renounce evil after all that hard work?"

"Yeah."

That seemed to be it.

Then Dojo arrived, Older-Rai with him. Older-Rai hurried over to Older-Jack, while Dojo eyed the teenagers suspiciously.

"Jack, you okay?"

Raimundo couldn't understand his older self's concern over Jack Spicer. Jack then proceeded to explain the situation to Older-Rai and Dojo, who grew very serious. Older-Rai finished off by anticipating that they ought to be taken back to the Temple, where Master Fung could help them find a way home. They all jumped onto Dojo, but Older-Jack stayed behind. Older-Rai argued that Jack get on, but Jack declined and claimed he had to stay.

To distract the Sorceress Kimiko from chasing and destroying them all, he said.

Sarkywoman: Ooh, are you surprised and intrigued?


	4. Dinner with Jack

The Scythe of Doom

NOTES: I was thinking about going as Jack Spicer for Halloween, but my friends have a Batman-theme going on and I don't own a heli-pack, so I'll go as Batgirl instead. Shame really, 'cos I've got the leather trench and the eye make-up would look well cool. Raimundo is young Raimundo, and Older-Rai is…yeah, you got it. Re-posted this because I'd spelt Katnappe wrong. Thanks to whoever pointed that out.

The ride back to the temple didn't take that long. Kimiko passed the time by asking Older-Rai why she was evil, how exactly she was evil, how dangerous she was, and of course, if this was some kind of joke. Older-Rai just gritted his teeth and tried to ignore her, but even the most serene Xiaolin warrior wouldn't be able to take much of Kimiko's questioning. Eventually, he spun around, fuming.

"It's a long and difficult story, okay! I don't want to talk about it! Now will you please just shut up?" He turned away again, not waiting for an answer.

Kimiko was silent, but this only allowed Omi to get a word in edge-ways.

"I must confess, I too am most shocked. I had expected Raimundo to turn to the Heylin side, not Kimiko. After all, girls are supposed to be good and sweet."

"What about Katnappe?" Jack asked the small monk.

Omi chuckled and raised a finger in a way he thought appeared wise. "Ah, you are foolish, Jack Spicer. Katnappe is a cat."

"No, she…oh, forget it. It doesn't matter."

Dojo landed neatly in the temple garden, allowing the younger monks and Older-Rai to jump off. Jack clutched onto Dojo's back and slid off carefully, still managing to land on his butt. Older-Rai told them to follow him into the temple, where they could wait while he looked for Master Fung. Raimundo watched his older self closely. He had grown reasonably tall, a little bit taller than he would have hoped for. He'd relinquished his white hoody in favour of a black t-shirt, and he wore dark grey jeans. Raimundo wasn't about to say it out loud, but he suspected his older self hung out with Jack Spicer a little too much. He was a little gothic-looking.

"Got a little darker with age, hey Raimundo?" Clay said to his friend, as though reading his thoughts.

"I think he's too close to Jack Spicer," Kimiko said, also mirroring Raimundo's train of thought.

Older-Rai let out a sort of laugh at that. When he saw them all looking at him, he shrugged.

"That's just so typical of her, that's all. Okay, wait here, I'll go and get Master Fung."

He walked off briskly, leaving the monks in the hall. All the dragons except for Omi sat on the wooden floor. Jack Spicer went and leant against a pillar in the shadowy corner. It was good for his image. All of them were consumed by their thoughts. Everything seemed wrong. Good Jack, evil Kimiko, just one role reversal and it seemed to throw everything out of place.

Soon, Master Fung entered the hall. He walked with the aid of a stick, and his beard was almost to his crotch. He looked over the young dragons and Jack, humming as he did.

"I see. Raimundo was quite correct, this is a grave situation. Of course I would like to send you back as soon as possible, but it is highly likely that we will require our Portal of Void shortly, so I cannot lend it to you. However Omi may be able to fix it."

"Me?" The small dragon-in-training asked.

Master Fung chuckled. "Oh goodness no, you would be quite incapable. No, I mean your future self. He is rather good at repairing shen-gong-wu. They do tend to get broken more often than I would like around here."

Just then, a large monk came running into the room. He wore a large cowboy hat, without which the younger dragons may have not recognised him so quickly. Younger-Clay was quite happy to observe that he was due to slim down a bit, grow taller still, and grow his blonde hair to his shoulders.

"Master Fung, Raimundo took the silver Manta-ray and went to save Jack alone!"

Master Fung sighed. "Then you and Omi must ask Dojo to take you too. Did Raimundo explain the reasoning behind his impatience?"

Older-Clay shrugged his broad shoulders. "He just said he wouldn't leave Jack to fight her alone, no matter how capable you think he is."

"Then go after him." They all watched Older-Clay depart, and Master Fung shook his head wearily. "Raimundo does Jack a great disservice, without even meaning to."

"You'd leave me to get maimed by Kimiko?" Jack asked, appalled. "Why on earth I switch to the Xiaolin side, I don't know."

"You have learned all that you can on our side. Now your older counterpart must prove himself. He is more than capable of fighting the Sorceress, should he choose to balance his body and mind. The problem of course, is finding that balance. As you are, you rely on your mental strength too much. In that respect, you have changed little in these past years. Now it is reaching a late hour, and young monks must sleep. What my younger self would think of me if I sent you back tired and hungry!"

"He'd probably be pleased to see he never changes," Raimundo muttered.

Master Fung smiled. "You volunteered to set the table, Raimundo? That is most kind of you. It is where it has always been."

Raimundo groaned and went off to prepare the table for supper. Kimiko stood to face Master Fung. But as she opened her mouth to speak, Master Fung raised a hand.

"No Kimiko, I am afraid I cannot answer your questions. None of us can. Perhaps they should not be answered. You should not be entitled to information that your predecessor was not. Not while we are still capable of defending the light side. Perhaps if the worst was to happen… but who is to say what is the worst? I am afraid, child, that you will make your choices with no guide but your own heart."

"But Master Fung, you always said it was okay to follow our hearts! Now you say it will lead me to evil?"

"If I knew in your time what I know now…" Master Fung sighed and hung his head. "Forgive me Kimiko. I have not aged well. My gifts for expression are not what they once were. All I can confidently tell you is that whether you will it or not, your heart _will _guide you. To where, I know not. Now if you will excuse me, I will go and prepare supper for you. And yes Jack, there will be tomatoes and you will have to eat them."

Jack's mouth snapped shut and Master Fung shuffled off.

The Dragons all felt it was a bit surreal to be eating a meal with Jack Spicer, who picked at his food then ate it all anyway. It was even stranger when Master Fung pointed out that Jack already had a bed set up for him at the end of the dragons customary row of beds.

"But where will our future selves sleep?" Omi asked.

"I shall make adequate arrangements, young monk. Now all of you, rest. Omi should return soon, and once he has rested, he will begin work on your Portal of Void."

They all retired to their sleeping sections. Jack noticed that his older self had a lot of objects that looked like advanced versions of technology he had in his evil lair, along with posters of bands that hadn't been made yet. And way too many photographs of him posing with Xiaolin losers. There was even one of him with Kimiko, suggesting that he had joined before she left. Why? The more he learnt, the more confusing things became.

But as befuddled as he was, Raimundo was more so. After all, he had just found a picture of him and Jack Spicer. In bed.

Naked.

Sarkywoman: Hee hee, Jack and Rai sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage (if they go to the right state) then comes Jack with the shen-gong-wu that he's stolen from the vault! What do you mean 'that's not how it goes'? OO


	5. Sorceress Kimiko

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Just to make sure nobody's confused, it was Raimundo who found the picture of him and Jack. Anyone else think that Kimiko actually possesses an evil voice? I don't know about the evil laughter, but she certainly has an 'I'm going to kill you and smile while I do it' voice. Maybe it's just me… Actually, I quite like psycho-Kimiko. I think she's a vast improvement on normal Kimiko. Evil Kimiko actually wouldn't be a bad partner for Jack. Still not as good as Chase or Rai though. I liked writing this chapter, I hope you guys like reading it.

WARNINGS: Kimiko says a naughty word that isn't really that naughty, and carves one into flesh that really is naughty, and most inexcusable. Seriously, I hate the word, but I think she'd use it. You'll know what it is when you see it. I'm not sure if I can use it here, actually. If anyone reads this and thinks it's too much for the rating, let me know and I'll edit it a bit, although if I can get away with itI will. If someone says it's fine,it will cancel out someone who says it should change. Actually, I think it's ok. Unless I get a landslide of complaints, it will stay as is. It was bound to get sinister at some point, if I can't post up this, I might as well give up now.Torture, with bonus mutilation.

The Sorceress Kimiko arrived just in time to see Dojo disappear on the horizon with passengers. She wondered who they could be and was just about to head over and find out when a rock collided with the back of her head. She spun round fiercely, then grinned when she saw her opponent.

"Jack. How nice to see you."

Jack bit his lip, but forced himself to assume a façade of confidence. He also made sure he kept his eyes on Kimiko and not on the Scythe of Doom. All he had to do was grab it. He ignored the little voice telling him that if it were that easy a task, they would have done it already.

"Kimmy, love what you've done with the garden," he said, gesturing to the wasteland around them. He smiled when she scowled, although on the inside there was a mini-Jack, suspiciously like his younger self screaming 'no plan of attack! Stop making her mad! I haven't thought of anything yet!'

"So how's Rai?"

The Scythe was practically pulsating with power now, its black aura polluting the air around them. Jack knew that whatever he said now would earn him a beating, so what did he have to lose?

"Hot as ever. He seems a lot happier now that you've gone. You know what it's like when he's in a good mood, he tends to take you out for dinner and stuff…"

Kimiko had never been taken out to dinner by Raimundo. Jack knew this. He'd expected her to totally freak out and blast his face off with the Scythe. He had only faced her alone once before, and he'd nearly died. Despite his Xiaolin training, he was scared. But he was even more worried when Kimiko smiled.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. You're trying to make me mad, aren't you? Why? Are you hoping I'll make your death painless and quick? I'll never do that. When you die, it is going to involve agony. I'll make you pay for what you did to me."

"Ever heard of taking responsibility for your own actions?"

"You drove me to this!"

Kimiko pointed the Scythe of Doom at Jack and a tendril of dark magic snaked out, wrapping around his ankles. Another went for his wrists. After the glow had faded, Jack was left wearing a pair of sturdy manacles. Kimiko stalked up to him, raw hatred seething in her eyes.

"You just don't get it, do you Jack? No matter how long you delay me and my complete domination of the Earth, I will eventually get what I want. You're no match for me, even with the help of the others. This world will be mine and when it is, Raimundo will be mine. You can only hold me off for so long."

"I've told you a million times Kimiko, Raimundo would be yours if you just gave up evil!"

"Oh, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Jack? Whoring your way into the temple, into Rai's bed! You with your little repentant misguided lost boy act!"

"Oh for the love of…" To try and get through to her, Jack raised his voice."ME AND RAIMUNDO WERE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER!"

The Scythe of Doom collided sharply with the side of his head, the onyx staff cracking his head. Kimiko watched him fall onto the floor and into unconsciousness.

"You've lied to me for the last time, Jack."

Tapping the Scythe on the ground, she created a sort of portal, a hole into a kind of underworld. Hellish creatures scampered out and took hold of Jack. Kimiko ordered them to take him to her palace. She didn't bother cleaning the blood off of the Scythe, letting it seep into the mystical shen-gong-wu as she followed the small beasts to her home.

Raimundo landed the silver manta-ray and pocketed it hurriedly. It was reckless and foolish to land so close to Kimiko's palace, he knew it. But it was Jack's life on the line here, along with Kimiko's innocence. To Raimundo's knowledge, she had yet to kill anyone. He could still forgive her. But he knew how much she loathed Jack, and she wouldn't be patient with him. If she took Jack's life, Raimundo knew things could never go back to the way they were. And he loved them both so much.

Sometimes he blamed himself, thinking that he should have seen her turmoil and he should have abstained from Jack's company. But he hadn't been able to help himself. Jack had been so different from anyone he'd ever known. He made Raimundo feel invincible. And he looked so intoxicating with that damn make-up. Even though he had resisted the urge to cheat on his girlfriend, Raimundo hadn't been able to stop staring.

He crept stealthily into the grand hall of Kimiko's palace. What was it with evil and elaborate hide-outs? The palace was a veritable maze with traps and demonic undead guards. It creeped Raimundo out to see how much Kimiko had changed. Back in the Temple, her room was still pink and fluffy, although he had stolen Mr Fluffaloozy the teddy bear for his own.

"Rai?"

He gulped and turned to face his ex-girlfriend. She wore her hair tied back in a single ponytail using red ribbon. Her irises were almost black from over-using the Scythe of Doom. Her lips were blood-red, Rai hoped to God it was lipstick. She wore a simple short black dress with golden bracelets. She was barefoot, but wore a gold anklet. Despite being psychotic, she looked beautiful. It was difficult to focus on her though, when the Scythe of Doom kept glinting menacingly in her delicate hands.

"Hey Kim. How ya been?"

"I'm okay. I've been busy, taking over the world and all. What's up?"

"Oh, I'm…" He shrugged helplessly, not wanting to invite her wrath by saying he was looking for Jack. He remembered their arguments before she had turned bad, and how simply mentioning Jack's name had been know to send her into a rage.

"You're looking for Jack, right? Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm not stupid. I know you're here to save him. You wouldn't be Raimundo if you didn't try." She reached one black-nailed hand out and gently caressed his cheek. "Poor fool for love Raimundo. I'm not angry with you. It's his fault, I know it. He twisted and warped you, but it's okay, I'll fix it. I'll fix everything."

"Please Kim," Raimundo begged, hating to see her so screwed-up, "just take me to Jack."

She sighed and took her hand away. "Fine. But no funny business. Remember, I'm making things right. He's messing you up but I'm saving you, so you'd better be grateful, Raimundo."

He followed her through dark corridors, his stomach churning. One day, one day soon, this would all be put right, he knew it. They'd find a way to make everyone happy. Somehow. But not today.

Eventually the pair reached two large doors, made of oak. Kimiko raised the Scythe and the doors opened. Raimundo noticed that a wave of dark energy seemed to move through Kimiko whenever she used the Scythe. She walked boldly into the darkness of the room, raising the Scythe so that the dungeon was illuminated slightly.

Raimundo saw Jack and for a moment wanted to really harm Kimiko. Cuts all over his arms dripped blood onto the stone floor. He was blindfolded, but even there Raimundo could see blood soaked into the white material. She had stripped him of all clothes except his boxer shorts, and Raimundo felt a pang of sickness upon spotting the words _carved _into his legs. _WHORE… SLUT… LIAR… FAGGOT…_

"Kimiko, oh God, Kimiko, what have you done?"

"Rai…?"

"Jack! You're awake! You can hear me?"

"Rai, she's crazy, she won't…"

"Shut up!" Kimiko backhanded him across the face. Raimundo ran over to them, but Kimiko moved the Scythe and Raimundo hit the wall opposite. The chains writhed down the wall and wrapped around his arms.

"Sorry Rai, but I can't let you interfere. This is for your own good."

"Kim, no, it's that damn Scythe, it's messing up your head."

"No Raimundo, I've wanted to do this for a long time."

She raised the Scythe to Jack's chest and prepared to plunge the wu into his heart.

Sarkywoman: Well that seems like a fine place to pause, wouldn't you agree?


	6. Run Clay, Run

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: I can't believe it's come to this. I'm coming into University _early _to write this. My dedication is both pleasing to me, and extremely pathetic. I probably ought to be rehearsing my presentation, but I think I'll wing it. I can't go wrong with my notes… can I? Clay is very heroic in this one, I was very impressed with his strength and courage, go Clay! It's funny 'cos I don't like him that much. My favourite Clay is when he's possessed by Zabini and he cuts all the branches, ha, ha. If any part of this reads a bit old-fashioned style, it's because I've been reading too much. Just this morning I caught myself thinking of mist as the 'balm of nature' 0o. I'm being indoctrinated!

WARNINGS: The 'p' word, gasp!

"HYAH!"

That was the first Kimiko heard of Omi, his stealth practise having paid off remarkably. She turned quickly, but the noise was followed by a swift kick to her head. The Scythe of Doom clattered on the floor. Once Kimiko had dropped the Scythe, Raimundo's chains fell limp and Jack's manacles disappeared. Raimundo landed on his hands and knees while Clay caught Jack. He lowered the goth man to the floor gently. The palace was fading in and out of existence around them.

"He's out cold. I'm gonna get him to the temple!"

"NO!" Kimiko screamed and reached a hand out. "Scythe of Doom!" The scythe slid across the floor and into her hand, out of reach of Omi and Rai, who had made a grab for it. Kimiko blasted Omi against a wall, which was fully solid again now that she had the shen-gong-wu back in her possession. She aimed the scythe at Clay and Jack next to try and stop the cowboy from stealing her prisoner. But as she let a ray of dark magic out of the wu, Raimundo barrelled into her side, changing the path of her blast so that it smashed the doorway above Clay.

Clay ran through the falling debris, still holding the bleeding Jack Spicer in his arms. As he made his way down the corridor though, he was met with the sight of nine demonic guards, all snarling and growling in a not entirely friendly manner. Clay's brow furrowed. Still carrying Jack, he lifted up his right leg sumo-style.

"Earth!"

Bringing his leg to the floor heavily, Clay made the ground quake to the point where the ground appeared to roll away from him, so heavy was the impact. The demons scrabbled on the walls, the floor and each other as they fought to retain their balance. Clay stomped again, forming a gaping chasm into which all the guards fell.

Then he realised the gaping chasm was blocking his path. Damn.

Interestingly enough, back at the Temple, younger-Jack woke up with a headache and really itchy legs. He ignored it and tried to get back to sleep. He couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right though.

Kimiko was furious. Enraged. Here she was, trying to free Raimundo of Jack Spicer's corruptive influence, and Rai was too wrapped up in Jack to appreciate it! And he pushed her! What kind of boyfriend shoves his girlfriend to the floor when she's about to kill the enemy? She used the scythe to lift him into the air telekinetically, and hung him from the chandelier by his t-shirt.

"Now you wait there Raimundo, and let Kimiko take care of that nasty Spicer."

As she went to leave however, she heard, "HYAH!" Grinning, she spun around with the scythe shielding her head.

Omi kicked her in the knee. She fell to the floor, dropping the Scythe and clutching her knee. The Scythe was on the floor with no owner. Omi grabbed it and a wave of dark magic swept through him. He lifted the shen-gong-wu above his head.

"Scythe of –"

"Omi, NO!"

Raimundo's shout startled Omi out of what he was doing. He dropped the Scythe in shock.

"I cannot believe I was so close to activating such a dangerous shen-gong-wu. Thank you Raimundo, for your much-needed intervention in my foolish…"

"Omi, behind you!"

Kimiko had grabbed the Scythe again and slashed at Omi. But Omi's tiger instincts let him crouch down low before the blow made contact. And when Omi crouches low, he crouches _low_. He swept Kimiko's legs away from underneath her, but she was keeping a tight grip on the Scythe now, and she simply back-flipped away. She started firing waves of dark magic at the small monk she had once called friend, forcing Omi to jump high to avoid them

Luckily for Raimundo, each time she used the Scythe in such a way, the palace faded a little. All of her pre-constructed works, including the chandelier. When it faded and returned, it creaked a little, Raimundo's weight being a little too much for even a magical small chandelier. Each time the connection to the ceiling got weaker…weaker…

Kimiko heard Raimundo shout 'air' but didn't spend time thinking about it. That is why she was hit by a falling chandelier and associated ceiling. Omi observed Kimiko's prone form as Raimundo landed beside him. Only her legs and a bit of her arm were visible from under the rubble. It was not the arm holding the Scythe of Doom.

"We should grab the…" Raimundo began.

Omi seized his arm. "No, there is not time now. She is stirring. We must get out of here."

"Omi…"

"Jack may be hurt."

Raimundo's eyes widened. "Jack! Come on!" He tugged Omi out of the room, climbing over the rubble in the doorway. They hurried down one corridor, only to find that Clay had been there, judging from a deep chasm in the palace hallway. Too large to safely use their elements to go over. They turned and unknowingly went back the way that Clay had gone, eventually coming across a full-length window, only a short distance up from the ground outside. The two monks jumped together without a word, landing on the dry earth outside.

"Can't see Dojo, Clay must have taken him. No problem, I still got this." Raimundo pulled the shen-gong-wu out of his robe. "Silver Manta-Ray!"

They both got in the silver plane-like wu and headed for the Temple, seeing a burst of dark energy from the roof of the palace that suggested Kimiko was conscious and pissed off. They kept on course though, and headed straight to the Temple.

"Omi?"

"Yes friend?"

"Are you scared of the Scythe of Doom?"

There was a brief silence, then Omi chuckled. "Raimundo, I do not understand how you believe I could be scared of a shen-gong-wu."

"You nearly used it."

"Yes, that is true. But 'nearly'. I did not actually use it, so no harm is done."

"But that scared you, didn't it? The fact that one wu can so easily warp someone's mind, turn them into…"

"Enough of this! I am not afraid of any wu, not even the Shadow of Fear, whose name suggests that we fear it. You are foolish."

"Good. I'd hate for you to have given up our only chance of grabbing the Scythe of Doom because you were frightened of its power."

Omi did not reply, and the rest of the trip was silent.

Sarkywoman: Review my pretties, mwah ha ha ha ha!


	7. Rise and shine

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: This might be a very short chapter because I'm just not in the mood today, sorry. Too much work to do.

When Jack woke up, he was startled to find himself in an unfamiliar place. This wasn't the dismal lair or his lavish bedroom. It was…the Xiaolin Temple. Jack sighed. He'd kind of hoped that it had all been a horrible dream. But no, he'd seen the future and it was bright. Bleurgh, Jack hated bright. He dressed and wondered what to do. This wasn't his territory and he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do while waiting for the older cue-ball to fix the Portal of Void. He heard hushed voices nearby.

"I swear, I saw it. Clay carried Jack through here. Master Fung looked really worried and Jack looked really hurt."

Jack peered out of his section of the room and saw Kimiko whispering loudly to Clay, who looked thoughtful.

"So you reckon theremight'a beena big fight? Maybe between Jack and your future self?"

"I don't know. I mean, I hate Jack as much as you guys but I wouldn't…Clay, it was awful, it really was. There was blood out there before. Master Fung must have cleaned it up. And that's not all. A little while afterwards, I'm not sure how long, Omi and Raimundo came running in. Master Fung asked if they were okay and Rai was just like, 'where's Jack? Is he okay?' Totally ignoring Master Fung's question!"

"So our future selves were duking it out?" Jack asked, making his presence know. Kimiko gave him a strange, hostile look.

"Maybe. Don't know. If that is it though, I totally kicked your ass."

Jack had approached them and was currently standing outside Raimundo's room. They were both chatting outside Clay's. Just as Jack opened his mouth to speak, Raimundo's door opened, nearly knocking him over. Raimundo pointed wildly at him. "Ha! Caught you! Spying outside my door…"

Everyone looked at Raimundo as though he was insane. Clay tilted his hat back. "Uh, Rai? We're talking out here. Nobody's spying on you."

Raimundo noticed the other two for the first time. He seemed somewhat disappointed. "Oh."

"What is all this racket?" Omi said, opening his door.

"Why? We disturb your nap time baby baldy?"

Omi frowned at Jack. "No, I have been awake for many hours, contemplating our situation. You have merely interrupted my tram of thought."

"Train, Omi, it's train of thought."

Just then, Master Fung entered the corridor, smiling at the young monks and Jack, but still with anxiety in his eyes. "Ah, it is good to see you all up nice and early. I trust you slept well?"

Only Clay said yes. Kimiko decided to ask about last night. As soon as she did, Master Fung appeared more sombre.

"I am sorry you had to witness that Kimiko."

"Was it me? My future self, I mean."

"It was."

"But why? Why would she do that? Everyone looked hurt, why would I do that? I wouldn't do that!" She was close to tears.

Raimundo put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, come on Kim, it's okay." She leant into his chest and tried very hard not to cry.

"The most I can tell you is that a dangerous shen-gong-wu is involved. You are not entirely to blame."

Kimiko looked up, her hopes raised. "So it's not my fault?"

"That you are channelling evil is your fault. I will not deny that. But the evil deeds being done are a result of power far beyond your own. Yes, Jack?"

"The future me…is he okay?"

"I believe he will recover in time. Raimundo is keeping an eye on him."

Raimundo frowned. "Yeah, I'll bet," he muttered quietly.

Master Fung raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that if you have any questions of a personal nature, your future selves will answer them. Brunch will be in one hour. Circumstances meant that breakfast has been missed." He walked off, leaning more heavily on his stick than before, it seemed.

"So what are we going to do for an hour?" Kimiko asked, still clutching Raimundo's robe.

Raimundo detached her hands from his clothes. "I dunno what you guys plan on doing, but I'm going to go and talk to my older self." He walked off quickly, not giving them a chance to enquire further into his business. He went straight for the Healing Room, where he had been on various occasions. He figured it would still be in the same place. The monks weren't really big on renovation.

He had prepared himself adequately for the scene, or so he thought. But he was only fourteen years old, he was bound to be slightly bothered by the sight of himself holding a helpless, sleeping Jack Spicer's hand and occasionally kissing him on the forehead. But Raimundo was also confused by his own feelings. He wasn't nearly as disgusted as he thought he'd be. Jack looked in a bad way. He took a few steps further into the room, the noise of his footsteps alerting his older self to his presence.

"Um, hi older me."

"Hey. What's up?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Everything. Jack, Kimiko, what the hell is going on?"

Older-Rai nodded and put a finger to his lips. "Okay. But try and be quiet, would ya? He needs rest. Take a seat." Raimundo pulled a chair over from the corner of the room. "You got an hour, kid?"

"Yeah."

"That's convenient, you'll have to thank Master Fung. So you wanna know the whole story, huh? Okay. Well, I guess it all started when me and Kimiko started dating…"

Sarkywoman: Well that turned out longer than I expected. Next up, some back story, yay! Oh, and Ranma? When are you gonna write more of that school story? I love bullied-Jack and protective-Rai!


	8. How it all began

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Apologies for the delay. I had to do some work, I had to review a restaurant for the student paper, I had to go out and drink til I was sick, you know, all these chores that I can't get out of - I might not be able to write tomorrow either, I have to review Corpse Bride for the student paper. This is written as though Raimundo is telling a story, but the flashbacks that interrupt are not from his point of view. Oh, and there's some Chase/Jack here, angsty business. I'm just going to say on the Chase/Jack thing, that I think if Chase and Jack were to have a relationship in the context of the show ('cos it's _so_ likely), it would be like I've represented it here. I just don't think Chase has the ability to care. And Jack of course, would take whatever he could get because he adores Chase so much. Oh, and does anyone know Kimiko's last name for another story I'm considering?

WARNINGS: Slashy angst, angsty slash, hints of abuse, physical and sexual.

"So Kimiko asked me out one evening. She was sick of waiting for me to proposition her…"

_"Hey Raimundo?"_

_Raimundo didn't look up from Goo Zombies versus Undead Things 3. "Yeah?"_

_"You wanna go catch a movie or something? Maybe get something to eat first?"_

_As they had grown older, Master Fung had become more lenient. Provided they did not abuse their freedom by neglecting their studies or acting extremely irresponsibly, they were pretty much allowed to do as they pleased. "Dunno, what film?"_

_"Well, I don't know yet. We could see what's showing when we get there."_

_"Why do you want to go when you don't know if there's even a film you want to see?"_

_"Because," Kimiko said, snatching the controller from his hands, "I am sick and tired of waiting for you Raimundo. If you don't want to go on a date with me, I know guys who do. Guys who pay attention. Guys who care."_

_Raimundo jumped to his feet. "Hey, I care, I…whoa, date?"_

_Kimiko shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Yeah, you wanna?"_

_Raimundo stood frozen in shock for a moment, then a slow grin spread across his face. "Yeah. Yeah I'd like that, Kimiko."_

"And we were quite the item. We felt like it was really meant to be, ya know? We knew we had something special. Jack, on the other hand, was in a bit of a mess with Chase Young…"

_"Jack?" Chase kept his tone gentle and comforting as he entered the magnificent bedroom that was his own. He put some papers on the desk. Jack would be feeling quite fragile and although Chase did so love breaking the boy, he didn't want to completely destroy that useful_ _mind. He approached the bed, where a nude young man was laying on his side, facing away from Chase and shaking barely perceptibly. He was clutching a dark green silk pillow. _

"_Jack, I hope you're not upset with me." Chase sat on the bed behind Jack and ran his knuckles gently down Jack's spine, loving the way it made the goth tense up. He stared hungrily at the lashes across the pale skin, whip marks that went all the way down to his lover's ass. _

"_You know it's my inner beast. Sometimes when you screw up, I lose my temper. I can't help it." Chase lay down beside Jack. Chase was only wearing a pair of loose-fitting dark green pyjama pants. _

"_Come on, love," he whispered pleadingly, grinning when Jack turned and buried his face in Chase's muscular naked chest. Love was the magic word. Jack would take everything that was thrown at him if he thought it was for love. It was so pathetic. It reminded Chase why he hated emotion so much. It took a weak-minded fool and turned him into a frail masochist. Chase made his expression one of penitence, for Jack to see._

"_You still love me?" Jack whispered quietly. He sounded like he was in shock, as though this was the first time Chase had hurt him. Every time he acted like it was the first time._

"_Of course I do, sweetheart," Chase said, ruffling the red hair. "That's why I take care of you. I'm a villain, remember? I should just hurt you then discard you. But I try to keep you happy. Don't I keep you happy?"_

_Jack nodded. "You do."_

"_Good. I'd hate to be unappreciated. You know what our relationship does to my image." Nothing really, everyone just saw Jack as a pathetic lackey, bent to Chase's whims._

"_Sorry."_

"_That's alright. I can bear it for you. I understand if you want to leave…"_

"_No."_

"_Thank goodness," Chase said, kissing Jack's head tenderly. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Get a lot more work done, probably. _

"_Me neither." Jack seemed to be getting more lucid. That was good. Chase needed him to work on the disruptor that would interfere with Dojo's sense of direction and drop them all into Chase's domain._

"_I've brought your little project in so you have something to take you mind off things for a little while."_

"_Thank you." Jack sat up, hissing as the cuts on his back stretched with his movement. _

"_I'll fetch some healing lotions for your back and sort it out while you work." But it would scar, Chase made sure the marks always scarred. He thought that Jack's scars were the most beautiful part of him. It was as though every mark Chase made on the outside was mirrored on the inside, on Jack's soul._

"It was sick, the way Chase treated him. He used him in every possible way and messed him up in the head so badly, even more than he already was. Luckily for Jack, we had 'kick Chase Young's butt' on our agenda. We'd trapped Wuya again, you see, and thrown her in a volcano. So the next big evil was Chase. It all reached a head when he got Jack to make this device that guided Dojo to his place instead of the next shen-gong-wu. In his arrogance, he thought he could take us all on. Boy, was he wrong. But all you need to know about that fight is that Chase Young is not a threat any more. Never will be ever again. The interesting thing is that I found Jack while I was looking for the others…"

_Raimundo hated it when they all got split up. He'd been chased through the halls by tigers and lions and bears, oh my, and it had taken a while to get them off his tail. He didn't really like fighting animals. It seemed wrong somehow. Omi had run off after Chase, and who knows where Kimiko and Clay had gotten to. He wandered down a corridor, glancing in each room. One made him stop in his tracks._

"_Jack?"_

_Jack looked up from his book. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers, and he was laying on his stomach on a huge double bed. He looked confused when he saw Raimundo._

"_Where's Chase?" he asked. His black eye make-up was smeared across his face as though he'd been crying, making him look like a tragic work of art._

"_Fighting Omi. Did he really think he'd win against us?"_

"_He will win. He's gonna take over the world. Then I'll have an even nicer room than I have now. And robots. Lots and lots of robots."_

_Raimundo was becoming a bit worried about the way Jack was speaking. He sounded dreamlike and subdued. And there was blood spattered on the wall by the bed. Raimundo walked closer. "Jack are you…what happened to your back?"_

_Jack edged away as Raimundo got closer, sitting up so Raimundo's view of his back was obstructed. "Go away, you can't be here."_

"_You gonna fight me?" Raimundo didn't know whether Jack would or not._

_Jack blinked. "Fight? No…no I don't think I will."_

_It was back again, that damn far-away voice that made it feel like Jack's mind was elsewhere. It made Raimundo want to shake him. The dragons hadn't seen Jack Spicer for nearly a year. They'd assumed he'd either given up evil or was working with Chase in a secretive way. They'd been almost right, it seemed._

"_Jack, has he hurt you?"_

"_He's a villain, of course he has. But I'm a villain so it's okay."_

"_No it fucking isn't," Raimundo said, his stomach churning. His father used to be violent. He had started attending counselling now, but it was too late really. The damage had already been done to Rai's mother. She had managed to keep him sheltered, but he'd seen her act the way Jack was acting now, a month or so before she'd been taken away, and he'd been sent to live with his aunt. It scared the crap out of him._

"While I tried to figure out what to do, the others showed up, having beaten Chase. I felt kinda bad that I hadn't helped, but after they'd seen Jack, they understood why I'd changed my priorities. We all decided to bring him to the temple. It wasn't easy. He thought we were taking him away from Chase, not getting the fact that Chase was dead, no matter how much we told him. Master Fung made sure he stayed to heal though, he seemed pretty troubled about the whole thing. Hell, we all were. But I think it got to Master Fung because Jack's about our age. I mean, it could just as easily have been one of us. We were all worried. I mean, he seems fine now, but there were huge periods of time where he was practically catatonic. Chase had done so much damage to him mentally. I tried to spend a lot of time with him, to try and get him to open up, you know? I think that's why he latched onto me when he finally wanted to socialise again…"

"_Aw man, I so owned that round. Somehow you cheated. No way your score can be that high when I killed the Super-Goo-Force-Forty."_

_Jack just smiled. It gave Raimundo butterflies to see it. He'd never seen Jack smile genuinely when they'd been enemies, and he hadn't even smiled maniacally when he was recovering (except for the incident that nobody speaks of, with the knife and the window and Master Fung's leg wound). _

_Kimiko came into Raimundo's room. "Hey Rai, Jack. Rai, you wanna come watch a movie?"_

"_I dunno, we haven't got long before this rental is due back. Kinda want to make the most of it, you know? Get good value for money."_

"_Oh come on Rai, you can even bring your shadow."_

_Raimundo frowned. He knew she was tired of Jack's company, but he'd expected her to be a little more understanding. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_He follows you everywhere Rai! And with him sleeping on your floor…"_

"_He's got nowhere else to sleep!"_

"_Still, it means I can't sleep in your room with you. And if I ask you to sleep in my room, you say you can't leave him alone! Do you fancy him or something? Maybe you only like the make-up." She turned to Jack fiercely. "Don't think I don't know you stole my eyeliner, Jack! I won't let you steal my boyfriend!"_

"_Kim, that's enough! I'll go to the cinema with you if it'll stop you hassling Jack. Go on, get ready. I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes."_

_Kimiko smiled, not noticing Raimundo's anger, and kissed him on the cheek before rushing off to her room to pick an outfit. Raimundo turned to Jack, who was blushing. Raimundo assumed it was because of the stolen make-up. "Are you okay?"_

_Jack nodded, not meeting his eyes._

"_Right. Well, I have to get ready now for this stupid date, so I'll see you later, okay?"_

_Jack nodded and started a one player game on Goo Zombies are Back! _

"I should have noticed then really that Kimiko was only going to get worse as Jack got better. Well, I say better, but he actually got a bit…weird. Master Fung offered him a permanent place at the temple so he could learn to fight, and he accepted. He became Master Fung's personal helper as well, since he felt a bit guilty about the leg thing. No, I'm not going to tell you about the leg thing. We don't talk about the leg thing. Jack's very repentant and he wasn't in his right mind at the time. Anyway, once Jack was almost back to his old self, minus the evil, he started to get a bit nasty again. Well, not nasty to me or Omi or Clay, but Kimiko. He started giving as good as he got, basically. Kim didn't like that one bit. And I found out he liked me. I mean, _liked_ me. I caught him coming in late one night after him and Clay had gone out. They've become good pals."

_Raimundo was on guard duty, so he grabbed hold of the person heading towards the temple dormitories. The person yelped and tripped over, pulling Raimundo down with him. That was how Raimundo found himself staring into a pair of bewitching red eyes. Jack grinned._

"_Raimundo, it's you. I'm glad it's you." He kissed the startled Brazilian quickly on the lips. Raimundo, shocked to say the least, unconsciously licked his lips and tasted alcohol._

"_You're drunk!" When Jack chuckled, Rai amended his statement. "Hammered!"_

"_I think I drank a li'l too much. Clay was sick in his hat."_

_Raimundo tutted and sat up, pulling Jack up with him. Jack's head fell to rest against Rai's shoulder. "Jack?" The boy hmmed in response. "Why did you kiss me just then?"_

"_Couldn't resist. You've got a nice mouth. Can I do it again?"_

"_No, I don't think that's a good idea. I think you should go to bed."_

"_Can I sleep in your bed?" Jack asked cheekily. Raimundo found himself wanting to say yes, much to his own surprise._

"_No. I'm gonna be sleeping with Kimiko."_

"_No! Don't do that, she's an evil harpy, luring you to your doom!"_

"_That's sirens."_

"_Bah. Please Raimundo, come to bed with me. I'll make it worth your while…"_

"I rebuffed his advances repeatedly. Not just that night, either. But that didn't stop Kimiko from getting suspicious. Jack started getting daring, winking at me and making insinuations. I should have been mad at him for all the arguments he started between me and Kim, but I just wasn't. I'd fallen for him. But I still loved Kimiko. If she hadn't taken the Scythe, I'd probably still be with her. It's strange how things work out. I don't know what I'll do when we get her back. We will, I know we will. I can't kill her. But me and Jack…well, we're intimate now. It's wonderful with him. I just don't know. When she went evil, Jack took her place as Dragon of Fire. She doesn't really have a place here anymore. She turned evil because she thought Jack was taking her life, but her leaving was exactly what let him do it. She's obsessed with killing him, she wants him to suffer. Thanks to her, that's exactly what he's doing. But I can't hate her. I just can't."

Raimundo looked up. "I smell bacon. I think your food's ready. Did I answer all your questions?" Younger Rai shook his head. "Tough."

Sarkywoman: Wow, that was long. I hope this makes up for the delays.


	9. Mind of the Scythe

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Go see Corpse Bride! And thanks to radient phoenix for pointing out that it's the mosaic scale. Heh, makes me think of evil Clay again. This short chapter explains the Scythe of Doom a bit better.

WARNINGS: I say a bad word slaps hand

The Scythe of Doom had not been created intentionally. Well, the result wasn't intentional. In a time before technology, when magic prevailed, it was easy for ambition to cloud one's judgement in complicated work. That was why Grandmaster Dashi had inadvertently created a tool for evil.

The Scythe had ultimate power. _Ultimate_. It could, hypothetically, do anything. Anything a wu can do, this wu could do better. In theory. Such power required some form of organisation, which is why the Scythe of Doom is the only shen-gong-wu with a consciousness. A basic simplified consciousness, but a consciousness all the same. A wu that can think.

Such a powerful artefact has unlimited potential. Unfortunately, human beings do not. At least not in the same way. A child may say they want to have laser vision when they grow up, but they tend to be a little less ambitious after a few more years. So the Scythe finds itself confined to the imagination of a person when activated. It doesn't like that, insofar as it can like anything.

So it makes a few changes. Now we come to the heart of the problem, the reason that Dashi never wanted this shen-gong-wu to be found. Because the Scythe of Doom doesn't understand _people_. It understands _power_. So when a person thinks after a rough day at the Temple, 'I wish Master Fung would choke on his rice', the Scythe makes it so. It doesn't understand.

But it does like being used, as much as it can like. It does not want to be put down. So it brings in some more changes. A wave of pleasure, every time it is used, flows through the user. Unwittingly, the Scythe turns itself into a sort of drug. A drug that says 'sure, kill them, won't it be fun?' A drug that offers you everything.

Kimiko didn't know this. Not many people do. So when she was particularly pissed off with Jack Spicer one evening, him having called her a whorish Barbie doll, she went down to the vault and picked up the Scythe of Doom, intending to teach him a lesson. She wasn't quite sure what the lesson would be, but surely the Scythe of _Doom _would do something impressive.

From that moment on, she couldn't be held accountable for her actions. They weren't hers anymore. The Scythe acted through her, perverting her desires and enhancing her hate.

Now she sat in a makeshift throne room, stewing in her anger. She had held the Scythe too long and now her thoughts revolved almost entirely around _Raimundo mine, Jack must die_.

So she decided enough was enough. She'd have to do it all in one swoop. She'd go to the Temple, kill Jack and take Raimundo. No more hesitation. She flew out of her palace.

The Scythe rather liked a romance tale, as far as it could like anything.

Sarkywoman: Bit of a change of pace, hope that's cool with you guys.


	10. can't think of title

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Probably a short one again, as I have to go food shopping or I will starve. As for the Scythe itself, I always felt it had a sort of Lord of the Rings feel. It was unintentional, but once I started, I noticed that. Glad more people are tuning into this story and enjoying it. That's what it's for, after all!

A LATER NOTE: Wow, a big delay. I'm really sorry. I've got a bigger workload than I'm used to this year, and my brother just came to visit for a week, so I couldn't come into university to update. Then it was Halloween and I was out quite a bit. I should be back to regular updating soon because I have no money left, but I won't make any promises because I still have a load of work to do. And I'm in more of a Harry Potter mood at the moment. Draco Malfoy…mmm…

The young dragons sat around the table, eating brunch in silence. Raimundo kept finding himself staring at Jack, trying to figure out what it was about the boy that would entice him in later life.

The red eyes _were _bewitching, that much Raimundo could admit to himself, but Kimiko's blue eyes were beautiful. And Kimiko always dressed in a different cute outfit, while Jack always wore the same. But then, black was sexy.

Raimundo sighed and poked his bacon around on his plate. He was beginning to see why he would grow up to have problems. Jack and Kimiko were so different that they couldn't be compared on the same scale, so it was impossible to tell if one was better than the other.

Although, they did both throw serious temper tantrums, Kimiko's violent and Jack's whiney. They were both overly concerned with their image. Both screwed up more frequently than anyone else.

Before Raimundo could continue with his contemplation, there was a sound like something heavy smashing into the ground outside. Then Older-Omi came flying in backwards through the window, hitting the wall hard and landing unconscious on the floor. The dragons all jumped up from the table, Master Fung rose slowly and Jack looked around, bewildered and paranoid.

Through the broken window, the Sorceress glided into the dining area. Shards of glass tore the skin of her bare feet, but the cuts healed almost instantaneously with flashes of dark magic.

"Kimiko," Master Fung said casually, "to what do we owe this pleasure?"

She growled in his direction and fired a ray of darkness at him through the Scythe. Master Fung raised his walking stick and deflected it calmly. He saw everyone looking at him in shock and awe and shrugged.

"It is a very good stick."

"You're a fool, Master! I'll deal with you later but…who are they? Our past selves?"

Kimiko landed daintily on the wooden floor and moved over to her younger self, who backed away slightly. The Sorceress caught her younger self's chin in her bony hands and tilted her head up, so that young Kimiko was forced to stare into the swirling black pools of hatred that were once blue like her own eyes. "I always have been very pretty. Tell me, darling self, are you and Raimundo getting along okay?"

Kimiko shrugged. "Um…we're okay."

"What of Jack?"

Kimiko frowned, not having the knowledge that Raimundo had found about their lives. "What of him?"

Unfortunately, as she spoke, she glanced in Jack's direction. Sorceress Kimiko followed her gaze, only to see the young man that she'd missed on her entrance. She abruptly let go of her younger self and stalked over to the young man, who looked absolutely petrified.

"Jack…dear, dear Jack… are you looking at me Jack?"

Jack stopped looked as scared and started to look confused. Master Fung threw his cane at her, only for it to ricochet off of an invisible forcefield. He caught it as it flew past him and leant on it heavily. "Kimiko, what are you planning?"

She just smiled, and continued murmuring Jack's name. Jack started swaying a little, as though he was about to fall asleep.

Then, Raimundo ran into the room, skidding to a halt a few feet away from the Sorceress. "Kim, no, stop! Leave him alone! He hasn't even done anything yet!"

"_Yet_," Kimiko imitated. She turned to older-Raimundo. "I think this ought to even things out a little. To think, I was just going to kill him! I'm so glad I rethought."

Then, just as Raimundo was about to grab her and demand to know what she'd done, she appeared to melt into the floor and she vanished.

Sorry it's short!


	11. Hypno Toad

The Scythe of Doom

NOTES: I'm sorry, again. But either I update irregularly or I don't update at all, you know? As much as I enjoy writing fanfiction, I'm at a point in my life where I can't make it a priority. I've been ill, too. Anyone else love the word 'discombobulated' for no reason whatsoever? Bit of Clay perspective, showing what he's been thinking about the future. And apologies for the chapter title if you haven't watched Futurama. And I'm using Q's for the breaks because I like Q's.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As the evil Kimiko vanished, Jack groaned and fell to the floor. Both Raimundos ran to his side. Younger Rai looked at the concern on his older self's face.

"What did she do?"

"I don't know. Looked like hypnosis of some kind."

Younger Kimiko stepped forward, looking a bit shaken by the encounter. "I don't understand, why does she hate Jack so much? She's way more evil than him now."

Older-Raimundo gave his younger self a meaningful look, which young-Rai interpreted as a cue to tell his friends everything that he'd been told. But he couldn't. He could imagine the shock on Clay's face, the confusion on Omi's, and above all, the sadness on Kimiko's. Instead he looked away from his older self, back at Jack.

"Hey, he's coming round."

Jack sat up between them, looking a bit discombobulated. He pressed a hand to his forehead.

"I don't feel too good…" Then he passed out again, landing in young-Raimundo's arms.

"We should move him to the Healing Room," Master Fung said as he helped Older-Omi to his feet. "We must find out what Kimiko has done to him before it is too late to help him."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Younger-Clay sat in his future self's room alone thinking that night. He too, had spoken to the older version of himself about what he could expect from life.

Jack Spicer would come to fight against evil, which Clay supposed was a good thing. They would become good friends, to the point where Jack had helped Clay rescue his father one time, despite Master Fung sternly sending them on another 'more important' task.

Kimiko would be unable to accept Raimundo's developing feelings for Jack and she would turn to the dark side. That was a shame. Clay had always found her a nice break from conversation with Omi or Raimundo. Besides, she had made a pretty figurehead for the team. Jack was alright, but he didn't quite fit in with the group image.

Omi was due to go through a morality crisis after killing Chase Young. He would switch his allegiances around for a while before realising his true loyalties lay with the Xiaolin Dragons. Jack would tutor him in mechanics for a while, enabling Omi to specialise in repairing and adjusting shen-gong-wu.

On the scale of things, thinking about how the future _could _have turned out, Clay thought things would be pretty dandy. After all, that wasn't the whole future, they were watching it being played out as it happened. Kimiko might turn back to good. If they had all arrived in the time period when Omi was having a breakdown, they would probably have been left with unfair impressions of how he would turn out.

Clay stopped his musings when a shadow moved past his door. It was late and nobody should be out of bed except the guard for tonight, which was older-Raimundo. And the guard would be outside the shen-gong-wu vault, not inside the sleeping area.

The cowboy got out from under his warm blanket and crept into the corridor, just in time to see the silhouette disappear round the corner. Whoever it was, they were heading towards the healing room. Clay followed.

He reached the door of the healing room, which had been left ajar, and peered through. He gasped then drew his head back sharply, hoping that his intake of breath hadn't been heard.

Sorceress Kimiko was in there!

When he heard the door creak open, Clay hid himself quickly behind the large plant beside him. The older, evil Kimiko glided past, humming a happy tune under her breath and carrying something. The Portal of Void. Why would she want that? And what the heck was it doing in the healing room?

Clay heard a noise from the room and looked inside again.

Not wasting a moment, he burst in and grabbed the arms of younger-Jack, pulling him away from his older self. He'd tried to suffocate him with a pillow, but when Clay looked at his face, Jack looked like he was half-asleep, or asleep with his eyes open. Jack offered a half-hearted resistance, leaning towards his older self with the pillow held out in front of him, but when Clay tore the pillow from his hands, he sagged in the earth dragon's arms.

Older-Raimundo appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on? I heard the door slam."

"I dunno what Kimiko's done to Jack, but he just tried to kill himself." Clay scratched his head. "Uh, I mean, his other self."

"Oh no," Raimundo said moving towards the beds, "we were frightened this might happen. I told Master Fung that someone should be guarding him! It's a good job you were here, Clay."

"Not a problem. But what is happening?"

"Kimiko can do practically anything with that damn scythe of hers. It can even function like the Hypnosis Pendant." He saw Clay's blank look. "You haven't got the Hypnosis Pendant yet? Oh man, you're even further back than I realised. Well, a bit of future knowledge for ya, Omi's immune somehow. Anyway, basically she'll have left general instructions in Jack's mind like 'kill your future self'."

"Or 'give me shen-gong-wu'?"

"I guess, but why that?"

"I saw her leave with the Portal of Void before. Jack must have gotten hold of it tonight somehow and given it to her when she got here."

"So it was her! I thought I saw her before but she vanished. Well, our Portal of Void is in the vault, I'd swear on it. I'll bet what happened is she said to Jack to 'acquire the Portal of Void' but didn't leave specific instructions as to which one he should get. I don't know if she's even aware that you guys used the broken Portal to get here."

"So she's got our broken wu instead of your working one?"

"Seems that way, hah. I'll bet she wanted to stop us from ever being able to send the Scythe of Doom back to where it came from. But she screwed up."

"How're we gonna fix Jack?"

"Fix me?" said a groggy voice from the bed on the right. Older-Rai rushed over to Older-Jack's side.

"You're awake! We were so worried with the head injury and the blood loss." They shared a deep kiss that Clay thought was sweet, although after about a minute of it he wasn't sure where to look.

"I'm alright. A little dizzy, but I'm okay. Now what was this about fixing me?" They were still staring into each other's eyes, faces barely inches apart.

"Your past self has been affected with hypnosis by the Scythe of Doom. He tried to kill you in your sleep."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Creepy. Well, shouldn't be too hard to sort out. Fetch me the Mind-Reading Conch and the Reversing Mirror. And the Lunar Locket."

Raimundo frowned. "Why do you want the Lunar Locket?"

"I _like _the Lunar Locket."

Raimundo smiled and shook his head. "I'll get the wu. Clay, you wait here in case your Jack wakes up again."

Jack huffed. "What, like I can't look after myself?"

"You know you can't baby."

"Like hell I can't!"

"Whatever you say Jackie-babe."

"You are really pissing me off Raimundo…"

"Oh, I'm so scared, I…ow!"

A small jet of flame had singed Raimundo's pants. "Okay, okay, I'm going, jeez."

Clay watched the lovers' banter with amusement. They were clearly happy together, but it was so odd when you compared it to the relationship between his Raimundo and Jack.

The oddest thing was how familiar it felt.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

NOTES: Will try to update quicker, can't promise anything. People still reading?


	12. stuck for title again

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: You have no idea how badly I want to be writing a Harry Potter story right now. And there might be rules against mentioning other sites here, but there's a XS category at now, if you're old enough and wanna get graphic. I'll probably write a Chase/Jack piece for there at some time when I'm not too busy with work and other plot-bunnies. :sneaks side-glance at mini-Malfoy on the desk, who is pouting since he isn't getting enough attention: Hope the constant conversation between both Jack's isn't too confusing.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Using the Mind-Reading Conch and the Reversing Mirror, Older-Jack forced his consciousness into his younger self's mind, effectively dispelling the influence that had been placed there before by Kimiko.

Young-Jack fell to his knees with the psychological strain. Clay held out a hand and pulled him back to his feet, at which point Jack stumbled back to the other bed in the Healing Room and sat down. He looked even paler than usual.

"You okay, partner?"

Jack shook his head. "I just saw my future."

Older-Jack hissed through his teeth. "Oh boy, didn't think about that. Sorry."

Older-Raimundo looked between his present lover and past enemy. "Think about what? What's the problem? The future isn't perfect but it can't be that bad."

"I've had some pretty bad times though, Rai. If I'd found out at that age what I was due to go through, I don't know how I'd take it."

"Chase," Raimundo said, realising.

"Along with some other things."

"What other things?" Raimundo asked suspiciously. "You mean this recent spat with Kimiko or something else I should know about?"

"It doesn't matter Rai, it's over now. I'm over it."

"Doesn't matter?" Young-Jack cried out, jumping off of the bed with a sudden energy caused by confusion and anger. "I nearly kill myself over him and it doesn't matter? That's bullshit! What's so great about Raimundo, of all people? Why do I have to fall for him when he's just gonna tear me up inside?"

Older-Jack shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I did it on purpose. And it's too late now anyway so quit whining."

Raimundo looked a bit shell-shocked. "What does he mean about you nearly killing yourself? And what do you mean 'it's too late'?"

"Well," Older-Jack looked uneasy with the way the conversation was heading, "if we go with the idea that this future-trip means things are pre-destined, then I'm going to fall in love with you no matter what. No matter what my younger self does when he returns, it will turn out that's how it's supposed to happen or something and it will all work out the same. Then of course there's alternate timeline theory which would make everything different and we would end up living an alternate branch of reality…" he was interrupted by Raimundo, who couldn't really care less about alternate timeline theory.

"And you nearly killing yourself?"

"I didn't actually try to kill myself. He's being over-dramatic."

"That's not what my older self says," interjected Clay, startling everyone in the room who had forgotten he was even there. "He reckons you'd be six feet under if it weren't for Kimiko goin' all psycho."

"Cowboy, shut up. Go to bed."

Clay sighed at Older-Jack's command but did as he was told. He was feeling mighty darn tired after all this arguing.

After he was gone, Older-Jack turned to his younger self. "Look, it's not that bad. Everyone has days where they want to die."

"Speak for yourself!" Raimundo said.

Older-Jack turned to him. "Rai, aren't you supposed to be guarding the place? We can talk later." Raimundo looked as though he was about to argue, but instead just walked out without saying anything. "Jack, come here."

Jack walked over to his older-self's bed and sat down. He was shaking slightly, but whether it was from anger or fear wasn't clear.

"Look at me." He did, red eyes meeting red. "I won't lie to you. Things are gonna get tough. But life always is, you know? Eventually you find your way to the top of things. I couldn't be happier right now. Unless my legs stopped itching and hurting."

Young-Jack frowned. "My legs were itching last night."

"Whereabouts?" Older-Jack said curiously. He looked where his younger self pointed. It was exactly where his own cuts were. "Huh." That would require some investigating.

"But back on the subject of my crappy future life."

"You'll be happy with Raimundo!"

"Until Kimiko comes back!"

Older-Jack sighed. "Look kid, along with my factual knowledge and memories, you will have got some insecurities too. Don't let them bother you."

"Bother me? You're practically terrified that Kimiko is going to get better! You'd rather she was dead!"

"Keep your voice down, will you?" Older-Jack said, glancing towards the door nervously. "I don't care if she comes back to the Temple. Raimundo's with me now."

"But he loves her."

"I'm pretty sure he loves me more."

"Jeez, I was hoping denial would be something I'd grow out of."

"Hey, I…" Jack stopped and looked at his younger self wryly. "You're in denial, huh? Figures."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Same thing I meant when I said it was too late to get pissed off with Raimundo. You're already into him."

"What? No, I…" Young-Jack sighed and gave in. "Okay, I might be developing a bit of a thing for Raimundo. But it's not like he's point of my existence, you know? I don't adore him. There are people better than him."

"Like Chase?"

This silenced Young-Jack. He had indeed, been thinking of Chase. It was second-nature to him now, he'd worshipped the man for so long. The memories he'd just acquired of the life he hadn't yet lived were very blurred in the Chase parts, like he hadn't fully understood what was happening at the time. His older-self put a friendly arm round his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it too much. It makes you stronger."

"It makes me screwed-up."

"Well yeah, but there were some good times. It was a period of extremes in my life, it was either really good or really bad. Sometimes I wonder if I'd prefer that to 'kind of good' and 'mediocre'."

"No."

"Easy for you to say. You haven't lived it, not yet. Even though you can see it in first-person, you still can't feel it all in the context. One day you will wonder if the pleasure made up for the pain. Maybe that's why you'll go to him in the first place."

It made young-Jack think. "Your time theories, do you think that we'll forget this when we return to preserve the timeline? Or will we make a separate timeline? Or will we inadvertently re-enact the future we're seeing now?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be talking to you."

Older-Jack started to stand.

"What would you be doing?"

"Writing a best-seller, d'uh. Now get back to bed. That bed. I'm going to find Raimundo."

Young-Jack did as he was told, still feeling the emotional pain of unrequited love.

end of this chapter, review!


	13. Dreaming of Evil

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: When you review, if you could let me know what you think of my characterisation of Kimiko (younger and older), I would greatly appreciate it. I find it hard to write her without hatred seeping through the words. There's just something about her that irritates me, but she is really useful so she has to exist. I might have to write a Kimiko deathfic just to amuse myself. But I have a plot bunny nibbling away at my brain which is actually Jack/Kim. I know, I'm scared too. I've been busy lately because I have exams coming up in January that count towards my degree, and I'm painfully aware that I haven't done enough work. If I haven't updated by 17th December, I'm unlikely to update again until mid January, since I have to go home where there is no internet over Xmas. But reviews are still important! The more I write of this, the harder it gets, so if people lose interest I probably will too. And one final thing (glances nervously at epic notes as they grow and grow until they devour us all!), for those of you who are mature (or pretend to be and don't get caught), I have a couple of short Chase/Jack fics that are on both (but they've gone away now and I don't know why) and the ChaseJack community on both under the name Sarkywoman. So if you like Chase/Jack, they might float your boat. I find myself drawn strongly to the Chase/Jack love, and this may be my first and last Jack/Raimundo (not that love triangles are out of the question, ). Essay-length notes rear up and devour my face Ow. My face. Stupid notes.

DISCLAIMER: As in previous chapters, I also do not own most of the shen-gong-wu listed in this chapter, although some of them I do.

WARNINGS: Language.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

_"Broken?"_

_She lifted up the Scythe of Doom, her piercing blue-black eyes reflected in the shimmering blade. The Portal of Void was broken. If that was the case, then she had nothing to fear. They would never take the Scythe from her. The Scythe _was _her now. She was nothing without it. _

_But still, she felt uneasy. Perhaps there was another shen-gong-wu that she had overlooked, one with the power they needed to stop her. She lifted the Scythe above her head, allowing herself some drama, and used her mystical wu to compile knowledge of all the shen-gong-wu the group had discovered over the years._

_Mind-reader conch, shroud of shadows, portal of void, lunar locket, two-tonne tunic, hypnosis pendant, serpent's tail, shroud of shadow, electric bangle, portal of void…_

_Wait._

_She checked again, pausing at the exact same moment as last time. Two portal of voids. One broken, one working. That must be how the brats travelled through time._

_She screamed, the Scythe reacting to her anger and demolishing the walls, which she rebuilt with a wave of the powerful wu._

_"I should never have relied on Jack. The stupid, useless boy." She fumed, knowing that her failure had given them precious time. But what could she do? They would be prepared now, and she had drawn attention to the very item that could be used against her._

_She would need to defend now, not attack. But her rage was almost blinding her, she needed to do something…_

_She raised the Scythe and called her demonic guards. _

_"Fetch me…hmm…Katnappe. She will have to do."_

_She threw herself onto the plush black cushions on her gothic thrown and seethed silently. It was a matter of minutes before the ex-villainess was brought before her and thrown at her feet. Huddled on the floor, the cat-wannabe would not look up at her. It was a poor sorry state to be in, shaking on the stone floor of an evil Sorceress' throne room, but shit happens._

_"Ashley dear, look at me."_

_The blonde raised her head reluctantly, trembling violently. Dried blood was all over her face. Her cat ears were tattered and her slinky uniform was in shreds. Wherever her skin could be seen it was bruised._

_She had paid for Jack before and she was bound to pay again._

_"The boy has been bad again…"_

_A quiet howl, like a kicked cat, echoed through the large room._

_She raised the Scythe by the blade, before bringing down the handle sharply onto the other woman's spine._

Kimiko stifled a scream as she woke, unable to tell if she had screamed or not. She sat shivering under her thin blanket for a few minutes, taking deep breaths to calm herself down after that horrific nightmare. Judging from the fact that nobody came to ask if she was alright, she assumed she had not screamed in her sleep.

The young girl wrapped the blanket around herself, cocooning her lithe body in its warmth. There had been something horrible about the dream that she couldn't quite put her finger on, something other than seeing herself cause such pain. Something about the…the cold…something…

She whimpered and scrunched her eyes shut. The cold had been unbearable. She'd felt as though she had been frozen on the inside, filled with ice-cubes and left in snow. Kimiko had been given a glimpse of the numb chill that comes from giving up your soul. She cried for a few minutes before hearing a male voice nearby.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

Curious, Kimiko climbed our of bed to better discern the location of the voice.

"Raimundo, look at me."

Outside, just by her window. Kimiko slouched down against the wall so that she wouldn't be spotted, still wrapped in the blanket. Still shivering.

"Jack, I just…I don't know. I'm upset that you didn't tell me about this."

So it was the older versions of Jack and Raimundo. Kimiko didn't quite get how Jack had changed sides, but she was glad that someone had taken her empty place to fight evil and look out for the others. Whether Jack did that competently of course, was another matter she wondered about.

"Tell you what? You knew I was in love with you for months before Kimiko left. I told you that."

Kimiko's blue eyes widened and she actually stopped shaking. Jack was in love with Raimundo? Since when? Since their time? Kimiko found herself grinning, despite everything else. That was so funny, that Jack would fall for Rai.

"I knew that, yeah. I thought you meant you were signing your name as Jack Pedrosa and sighing over pictures of me, not making yourself sick and crying your eyes out."

Kimiko's grin disappeared when she heard that. Nobody deserved to be in so much pain over unrequited love, not even Jack Spicer.

"I was not crying my eyes out. I only cried a little. You know my eyes sting when I cry, so it kind of stops you from carrying on. And was being sick a good guess or have you been speaking to Clay?"

"We had a little chat. He wouldn't say much though, said he didn't want to sift our manure, or something."

"Right. Rai, I don't see why this is so important to you. I was worried that if I said anything, you might think I was guilt-tripping you. Besides, it's in the past. You know how I hate living in the past."

"I know. If I'd been through some of your life I'd probably hate dragging stuff up too. But how do you think I feel right now with little Kimiko running around? It's worse than looking at her old photos or videos. It's like having her back but still out of reach. I can't bear it."

There was a silence for a while. Kimiko wanted to look at the boys and see if they were hugging or something, but she didn't want to risk getting caught. What did older-Rai mean about her being out of reach?

"But enough about that. I wish you'd told me how much I hurt you."

"Why?"

"So I could make it better, of course."

There was another silence. Curiosity pulled Kimiko to her feet and pushed her towards the window. She looked out and gasped loudly, almost shrieking.

Raimundo and Jack were kissing!


	14. It'll all end in tears

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: I'm trying to update as much as possible at the moment, to see if I can get this finished before Xmas. I doubt I will. This is barely over a page, but I'm gonna fall asleep at the computer if I write any more. In three minutes I will have been up for 24hours, for no particular reason. And I still have to go to the cinema…

WARNINGS: More Rai/Kim than I'm truly comfortable with.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raimundo heard the feminine gasp and pulled his mouth away from Jack's. He looked through the window beside him, only to see the younger version of Kimiko staring at him as though he'd knifed her. Jack saw her too.

"Hey, it's not what it looks like," Jack began to say, but Raimundo nudged him roughly in the ribs.

"Don't insult her intelligence, she knows what this is." Raimundo walked right up to the window, feeling a pang in his heart as she turned away from him. "Kimiko," he said quietly, pressing one tanned hand against the glass, "there's a lot to explain. A lot that you probably don't know."

The girl spun back to face him, a fierce glare on her face even while tears began to roll down her cheeks. He angry voice was loud, even through the glass. "This is why, isn't it? This is why I go nuts! You cheat on me and leave me for him!" She pointed in Jack's direction. "Him, of all people! Why, Raimundo? I love you!"

"What the hell…?" Younger-Raimundo walked into her bedroom, wondering about the shouting he'd heard.

Kimiko turned to him, distraught. "Why Raimundo, why are you going to do this to me?"

Both Raimundo's found their hearts breaking at the pain on Kimiko's pretty face. She threw herself onto her bed and began sobbing loudly. Older-Raimundo could no longer see her through the window, but upon locking gazes with his younger self, he saw that his intervention wouldn't be necessary.

Once his older self had departed from outside the window with Jack's older self, Raimundo knelt down next to Kimiko's bed. He reached out a hand and placed it tenderly on hers. "Kim…please don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry."

The slender girl raised herself up on her elbows then flipped over and sat up completely. "Just go away Raimundo."

"No, I'll never leave you to hurt on your own."

"But that's what your doing to my older self right now. You say all this sweet stuff now, then years down the line you'll fall for Jack and forget all about me."

"No Kim, that's not how it happens."

"Then how does it happen?"

"You leave me first."

Kimiko's shock was clear, whatever response she'd expected, it hadn't been that. "I leave you? But why?"

"Insecurities, I think. You're afraid that I love Jack more, and in trying to stop it, you forgot who you are. When I lose you, I turn to Jack."

"So I'm first choice?" Kimiko whispered hopefully.

"Always," Raimundo smiled, before leaning in for a kiss, not seeing the heartbroken figure backing out of the room.

Kimiko pulled the handsome Brazilian up onto the bed and kissed him again passionately before leaning her head on his shoulder. She could see past Rai out of the window. She wondered whether she should tell him that Jack was storming off into the woods.

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

The next chapter will be longer, I swear.


	15. Back to the nonfuture

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: I'm frightened I might be going soft on Kimiko. Damn her. Sorry if it gets confusing between future and past characters. I try my best to keep them separate, but sometimes they have to be in the same place. Things are going to change after this one. I was going to make the next stuff a sequel, but then this whole story would be more pre-Rai/Jack than actually Rai/Jack, so I just decided to continue as this one. There's a reference to Gerard Way from MCR because I was listening to them and he's wonderful. Sorry.

WARNINGS: Language, angst

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Jack wandered through the forest aimlessly. It was still only about seven o'clock in the morning and the winter sun hadn't risen yet. The further he walked, the darker it seemed to get. At first his anger and pain allowed him to ignore it, but eventually fear won out and Jack sat down against a tree and wrapped his arms around his knees.

So he was going to grow up to be Raimundo's substitute partner? Some future! And don't forget the torture from Chase and Kimiko. Why the hell did he bother surviving? He'd always dreamt of taking over the world and showing everyone who'd doubted him exactly what he was made of, but that didn't seem plausible anymore. Why didn't he just quit now? He had a knife in his pocket.

Jack fished it out, then frowned at it and put it back. Suicide scared the shit out of him; that was why he'd never done it before. There had been times he'd wanted to end his life badly before it could get any worse, but he'd never been able to do it. He'd wanted to try it, to see who would save him, but he hadn't, because he knew nobody would. Jack considered his best insight to date to be converting loneliness into spite. The Xiaolin dragons were the closest things to friends that he had, how crap was that? Them and Wuya, and both couldn't care less about his continued existence.

Jack grit his teeth and let out a frustrated scream, putting his hands over his face. He didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted to go home and forget about this and change his future. He'd cross the boundaries he'd once set for himself, it was for a good cause. He was quite capable of murder, although it would probably be a bit traumatising to kill Raimundo. It would have to be done if he ever wanted to save his future. Holding back for everyone's safety only resulted in incompetence, and he wouldn't do it anymore.

"What ya thinking, Jack?"

Jack froze and like someone seeing an apparition in a mirror, was unable to satisfy his curiosity due to fear. After a moment of not being brutally torn to shreds, he gathered courage and took his hands away from his face.

Sorceress Kimiko sat across the clearing from him, perched on a rock. She was twirling the Scythe like a baton in one hand, occasionally throwing it up and catching it effortlessly. Her black eyes remained fixed on Jack, sparkling menacingly.

"They looked like serious thoughts."

"I was thinking about killing everyone."

Kimiko's only reaction was a raised eyebrow. She continued twirling the Scythe. Jack continued, fear gone. Suicide was scary, but that didn't give him reason to live. What could she do to him now?

"I was thinking that murdering you all would be the only way to prevent this future."

Kimiko stopped twirling the Scythe, placing it in her lap. "You don't like this future?"

"It sucks ass."

"You have Raimundo."

"No I don't, you stupid bitch, you do!" Jack jumped to his feet, his own anger surprising him but not abating. "After everything you've done to me and everyone else, you still have Raimundo waiting for you! It's not fair! Why should I have to suffer so much and get only scraps of affection in return when you automatically get everyone's love! You could murder me and Raimundo would still forgive you for it!"

"No I wouldn't," said a voice nearby. Young-Jack and Older-Kimiko turned their heads to see Older-Raimundo and Jack's older self. "If Kimiko took somebody's life, I could never forgive her. Especially if it was yours." Raimundo's eyes were staring at Kimiko warily. "Jack, get over here. Now."

But Young-Jack hesitated and Kimiko grabbed his arm, holding him back with the Scythe to his neck. Raimundo made a move to apprehend her, but Older-Jack held him back. "No! She'll kill me."

"She'd better not if she ever expects me to love her," Rai said, glaring at Kimiko. The two stared at each other, their gazes full of emotion.

Then Kimiko did something very unexpected.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Master Fung stood before the Jack from the past, unable to get rid of the frown on his normally-calm aged features.

"Did she say anything?"

"She told me to hide it from her."

Master Fung looked at the Scythe of Doom, feeling distinctly uneasy with the turn of events. Older-Jack, who was standing in the corner of the room, didn't look any happier.

"But it doesn't make any sense! Why on earth would Kimiko trust _me _with the Scythe?"

"There are many possibilities, Jack. Unfortunately, we cannot know until she has recovered."

"She hasn't woken up?" Young-Jack asked, surprised. It had been hours since Kimiko had relinquished the staff and fainted onto the forest floor.

"She has not. Using the Scythe for such a long period of time made her dependent. Her body has reacted badly to its loss. We are unsure as to whether she _can _recover from such dark energies."

Neither Jack had much to say in the way of optimistic platitudes. Meeting each other's eyes as Master Fung left the room, they could tell that neither of them wanted Kimiko to wake up.

Young-Jack raised the Scythe of Doom. "I could…"

"Don't tempt me. I'm a good guy now, remember?"

"For real or just for Raimundo?"

"Genuinely. I want to help protect this world. Evil always crops up and I want to stop it. I feel at home here. They're good to me, after everything I've done."

"Raimundo's a sucker for the reformed."

"Will you shut up? I'd forgotten how annoying I could be."

Master Fung returned, followed by both Omis, both of whom looked far too cheerful for the circumstances. "Good news to balance the bad. Omi has repaired the Portal of Void. You may return home."

"And I have learnt much about the repairing of shen-gong-wu!" Young-Omi exclaimed happily.

"We're just going?" Jack said, still holding the Scythe of Doom. "Just like that? There's still so much happening here?"

"And it will always be happening, Jack," Master Fung said soothingly. "You are watching our lives. Unless you plan on staying until our deaths and risking more paradox, you have to return to your time."

"And the Scythe of Doom?"

"We are relying on you to use the Portal of Void once you reach your own time and placing the wu into the wastelands. The Portal is only geared to make one trip to your time before it's original function returns and it becomes a transport to the realm of Void."

"But…"

"Then you must destroy the Portal. That way, unnecessary evil may be averted."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who's most at odds with Kimiko," said Clay, walking in with his older-self, "and she's the real threat."

"It is not an ideal situation," Master Fung said calmly, "but it is the only choice we have. The Scythe must be kept out of Kimiko's reach."

That was when Kimiko and Raimundo walked in, their young selves. They were holding hands and looking flushed, off in their own little happy world. One Jack scowled, one clutched the Scythe tighter.

"I can't wait to get back," Kimiko said smiling.

"Then we shall dally our dillys no longer!" Young-Omi said, pointing in the air dynamically. He took the Portal of Void from his older self. All those who had travelled to this time went to stand with Omi while their older selves stood back.

"We should probably all hold hands to make sure it takes us all," Kimiko said. The dragons all took her advice, but Jack didn't, glaring at her and clutching the Scythe with two hands. Kimiko sighed. "Honestly, is that a Grim Reaper impression or something Jack? Looking dead is so unfashionable."

"Tell that to Gerard Way," Jack shot back.

"Portal of Void!"

And so with a shout of Omi's voice, they all departed from the future, back to where they belonged.

Master Fung, Clay, Omi and Jack all stood around for a few minutes, lacking anything to say. Then Clay turned to Jack. "Dunno about you, but I could do with a shot of sumthin' right now."

"Hell yeah, let's do it."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The dragons all landed where the adventure had begun, on a patch of grass not too far from the temple.

"Oh guys, you're back! Where did you go? Was it the Realm of Nothingness? I hate that place! Are you okay?"

They stood up and brush themselves off. "It was the future, Dojo. The Portal was broken."

"Broken? Oh boy, Fung is not going to like that one bit."

"It is no longer a problem, for my intelligent future self fixed the Portal of Void for us so that we were able to travel back safely!"

"IS THAT THE SCYTHE OF DOOM?"

All dragons and Dojo turned to see Wuya hovering around Jack, flying through the Scythe to make sure it was not a fake. "Jack! You managed to get the Scythe of Doom! I underestimated you, boy! This signals a change in our working relationship! Now use it on the stupid monks and we'll take over the world!"

The dragons looked at Jack, who was looking at Raimundo intently. Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, held the most powerful shen-gong-wu in his pale hands.

"Forget it Wuya, this thing is going back where it came from. Omi?"

The small bald dragon of water threw the Portal of Void to him. Jack held it up. "Portal of Void!" A portal opened like a window into the reddened wasteland that was the Realm of Nothingness. Without pause, Jack chucked the Scythe in, ignoring Wuya's scream of fury. The witch flew in after it, only for the portal to close after her. Everyone looked on in surprise as Wuya the Heylin witch was removed from their dimension.

"Whoa," whispered Raimundo.

"So you are now good, Jack Spicer?" Omi asked hopefully.

"Why do you keep asking? No!" Jack stormed off, still holding the Portal of Void.

The dragons watched him go. Then Kimiko turned to Omi. "Why _do _you keep asking? He always says no."

Omi smiled. "But my future self told me to keep checking. One day, he'll say yes."


	16. Sex! Now I've got your attention, sex!

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: From now on, the story is going to be set in the future, where they're older and more fun. There might be a little bit of interaction with their past selves, but…ah, just read it. All the characters are in their early twenties. I find sex scenes hard to write so if anyone has any tips and/or compliments, I'd welcome them.

WARNINGS: Actual slashy sex! Yay! At last! I want you to know, I'm as excited as you are. I just hope I don't screw it up.

RATING: M! Finally I've earned the rating!

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

Jack and Clay stumbled back into the temple at half-past two in the morning, laughing and shushing each other as they made their way to their rooms.

"Night Clay," Jack shouted, then clapped his hand over his mouth. He wasn't supposed to shout, not at this time of night.

The cowboy waved in response and wobbled off into his room. Jack quietly crept into his, then nearly shrieked when he saw a figure on his bed. He flicked the lamp on, clutching his chest where his heart was. "Jesus Rai, you nearly killed me then!"

Raimundo didn't smile. "So you've been out drinking."

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm worrying sick about Kimiko in there while you and Clay are out enjoying yourselves. Does that seem fair to you? I really could use your support at the moment, Jack."

Jack paused in the unbuttoning of his red shirt. "Hey, this isn't exactly easy for me either, you know? You love her, and the second she's fine you're gonna go off with her and leave me on my own!" The redhead turned away, not letting Raimundo see how close he was to tears.

But Raimundo was no fool. Not all the time, anyway. He stood up and moved towards Jack, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind. He kissed Jack's porcelain neck gently. "You're being silly. Kimiko's one of my best friends. We had a relationship sure, but it's in the past. You're the one I love now."

Jack turned in Raimundo's arms so that he was facing the sexy Brazilian. "So am I worrying over nothing again?"

Rai nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yeah. You'll always be my baby."

Jack grimaced and stamped on his foot. "What have I told you about humiliating endearments?"

"Only when there's no one around. And there's no one around, baby."

Jack sighed. "Alright, fine. Now help me get my clothes off."

Raimundo grinned. "Gladly." He took Jack's arms and pushed them away so that he could unbutton the red silk shirt without obstruction. He threw the shirt carelessly to the side then began running his hands up and down the soft skin, pleased with the contrast between his tan and Jack's pale flesh.

"You're still too skinny," he murmured, earning a whap round the head from Jack, who got sick of hearing it. Raimundo chuckled and took a pink nipple between his lips, massaging it gently with his mouth. Jack moaned quietly. Raimundo flicked the now-erect nipple with his warm tongue and moved over to the other. Jack gasped as the air cooled his wet chest, then sighed as Raimundo began sucking on the neglected bud.

"Rai, bed. To the bed. Now."

Raimundo chuckled again. "But you still have your pants on." He moved his hands down to Jack's butt, pulling the goth's hips closer to his own. Then he dropped to his knees so his face was level with the bulge in Jack's black trousers. Pressing his mouth against the material made Jack whimper. Rai undid the button with one hand, then took the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down. Jack's breathing was more like panting now, his red eyes intensely focused on Raimundo.

Only one layer of material between his mouth and Jack's hard cock now. Raimundo pulled the trousers down around Jack's ankles and mouthed his erection through the flimy boxer shorts. Black, of course. Jack moaned again, running his hand through Raimundo's brown hair. It distracted Raimundo from the cruel scars on his boyfriend's legs.

"Rai, please…I want you…"

Raimundo pulled down the boxers quickly, making Jack hiss with pleasure as the fabric rubbed against him. Then Rai stood up and shoved him roughly onto the bed, making Jack yelp. As the young man made himself comfortable, Raimundo removed his own clothes in a hurry.

"Hey, quit it!"

Jack removed his hand from his erection, looking anything but guilty. He smirked. "Hurry up then Rai, or I'll get bored."

"Bored, my ass," Raimundo said before pouncing on him. Jack cried out happily and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who seemed intent on nibbling his earlobe off.

"Quit with the foreplay Rai, I need you." They met each others eyes and Raimundo realised how many nights they'd spent apart, what with their past selves and Kimiko's attacks. They hadn't had sex in almost a week, the most they'd been apart since their first time.

Raimundo grabbed the tube off of the floor, unable to feel annoyance that it had been left open, and put some on his fingers. Then he set about preparing his lover. It didn't take too long, Jack's body was accustomed to the pleasurable intrusion. Raimundo did it more to see Jack moan and writhe than anything else.

"Rai, please…"

Rubbing it on his cock slowly to make sure he didn't shoot before ready, Raimundo lubed himself up. He put his elbows either side of Jack's gorgeous body and pushed his way inside. Jack's deft fingers began to trail patterns over his back, sides and arms, a sensual tease.

"Oh, Jack," he moaned when fully sheathed in his lover, his breath escaping him. Jack's muscles clenched around him, a signal Rai knew meant 'move!'

Almost too carefully, Raimundo began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend. Jack started to moan steadily, gripping Rai's strong shoulders. He brought his legs up to wrap around his tanned partner, both of them sweating with the heat their bodies made.

"Rai, I love you so much, never leave me, never leave me…"

Raimundo kissed Jack deeply, cleansing his mouth of the words. He could feel his orgasm building up inside him. He rested his forehead against Jack's. "Jack…"

Red eyes forced themselves open to look at Raimundo. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, allowing orgasmic bliss to take him over. The pulsing of Jack's body coaxed Raimundo into his own orgasm. He heard himself distantly cry out Jack's name.

They lied there afterwards catching their breath. Rai pulled out slowly, eliciting a contented moan from Jack. Then they snuggled together in the bed, Jack feeling safe and loved in Raimundo's arms. The wind dragon had promised to always be there for him. Always.

Raimundo watched Jack fall asleep in his arms and tried to convince himself that he could keep that promise.


	17. Shake that bubblebutt

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Apologies for the delay, but like I said I didn't have internet access over the holidays. I also have exams in under a week so if there are any fluent Old English speakers out there who want to trade places with me so I can write more fic… didn't think so. But I feel really bad when I do anything other than revise at the moment, so I won't be able to write much until Feb. Incidentally, I'm aware that things are a bit Kimiko-centric at the moment, but don't worry, I've got lots in store for Jack… mwah hah hah! Really short chapter, this one.

QQQQQQQQQQQQ

_Push with the feet…_

_Spin…_

_Dodge…_

_Palms out…_

_Push back…_

_Twirl…_

_TWIRL!_

With a shriek, Kimiko lost her footing on the small wooden platform and fell three metres into a puddle of mud.

Master Fung walked calmly over to where she lay on the floor, waiting patiently as she pushed herself up to her hands and knees with a groan.

"You are not progressing back to your usual standard as quickly as I would expect, Kimiko. Are you well?"

The young woman used her muddied sleeve to wipe her muddied face. She forced herself to stand up, ignoring the pain in her ankle where she had caught it on the platform.

"I'm okay Master, I'm just distracted. I'm sorry, I'll try harder this time."

"No Kimiko, we have trained sufficiently today. It is not my desire to drive you to exhaustion. Get yourself something to eat and rest your ankle."

Nodding, she wasn't even surprised that Master Fung had picked up on her injury. She made her way inside, trying to put her mind at ease. The inner quiet that she had taken for granted before was very elusive since her misadventures with the scythe of doom. She had seen the very worst of herself and she had done terrible things. It was difficult to sleep at night, let alone focus on bringing her martial arts skills back up to par.

"Hey Kim."

She smiled at Raimundo, the only person not to treat her like a total freak since her return. Omi and Clay seemed very uneasy around her and Jack acted like she was still evil.

"What's up Raimundo?"

"You want some soup? You look freezing. I could make it while you're getting changed."

"Would you? I could really do with something to warm me up."

"Yeah, I'll get right to it."

"Thanks Rai."

They parted ways at her bedroom door and she undressed in private before taking a very quick shower to get the mud out of her hair. Wondering what to wear, she found herself recoiling at the thought of her black dress. In the end, she settled for a white t-shirt and jeans. She brushed her hair as she made her way to the kitchen, breathing in the smell of chicken soup happily.

Raimundo smiled at her when she arrived and gestured towards the bowl on the table.

"You want orange or cola?"

"Orange. I'm trying to get as healthy as I can. I'm seriously out of shape after all the scythe of doom crap."

Raimundo placed the full glass down beside her, watching her inhale the soup greedily.

"Me and Jack are gonna rent a film out in a bit, you want anything from the shop?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm thinking of practising some more katas tonight and running the obstacle course again."

Raimundo frowned with concern and stood up so he could place a hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, don't run yourself ragged. There's no rush to get back to the way things were. Jack's got everything covered as Dragon of Fire, so there's no need to worry. You just take your time and Jack can keep your position safe for when you want it back. He's doing a good job." Rai gave her a reassuring smile before departing.

Kimiko smiled to herself once he'd gone. Without knowing it, Rai had just given her back her focus. She had to be the Dragon of Fire.

She wanted her place back.


	18. Pyjama Party for the Dead

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Still scared of exams and my new diet is making me dizzy, let me know if this is below standard and I'll do….something, I suppose.

WARNINGS: A little language. Kimiko and Jack getting along. Don't worry, it won't last.

QQQQQQQQQQ

Jack removed the sash slowly, carefully keeping his expression blank as he handed it over to Kimiko. She smiled at him without a trace of sincerity as she took the material and fastened it around her waist. Then everyone looked up at Jack expectantly.

"What?" he said, uncomfortable with their stares.

"The Dragon of Fire requires both the sash and the boyfriend, Jack," Master Fung said calmly.

Jack sighed. He'd known that, he'd just been reluctant. No longer trying to hide his misery, he reached out for the end of the leash that was attached to a collar around Raimundo's neck. Tugging Rai forward, he handed the leash over to Kimiko, who planted a kiss on Rai's lips. Raimundo didn't seem at all bothered by the turn of events.

Then Clay lifted Kimiko up onto his broad shoulders and walked towards the temple, followed by Omi, Master Fung and Dojo, all chanting 'Hooray for Kimiko!'

"Hooray for Kimiko!"

Leaving Jack on his own.

"Hooray for Kimiko!"

"But she's evil, I swear…" Jack said quietly.

"Hooray for Kimiko!"

"She's only good again to steal Rai," he said louder.

"Hooray for Kimiko!"

"SHE'S A MANIPULATIVE LITTLE WHORE!"

"What the fuck?" Jack turned his head down to see Raimundo looking up at him half-asleep and extremely confused. "Jack, you okay?"

Jack was sitting up (1), a little shocked at the impact of his nightmare. "Yeah, I'm… I'm okay. I'm just gonna get a little air."

Raimundo nodded and closed his eyes again, snuggling into the pillow.

Jack climbed out of bed and made his way outside, only to find Kimiko meditating in the garden. He was about to head back inside, when she called his name. He plastered on a cheery expression and turned back to face her.

"Hey Kimiko, couldn't you sleep either?"

She shook her head.

"Nightmares."

"Oh."

"How are your legs?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and shrugged nonchalantly. "They're okay. Healed up fine."

"They didn't scar, did they?"

"Well yeah, a little, but…" Jack trailed off in astonishment as Kimiko put her face in her hands and started to cry. "They're not that bad, really. I just scar easily." Feeling uncomfortable with the way she continued to sob, he patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. Much to his surprise, she jumped to her feet and burrowed her face into his black pyjama top, still crying. Now feeling more awkward than he ever had in his entire life, Jack hesitantly wrapped his arms around the girl in a gentle hug.

After a few minutes, Kimiko's sobs went from chest-heaving to sniffles. She drew back, her nervous expression showing that she'd realised how awkward the situation was.

"I'm sorry Jack. I know you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Oh come on," she said, looking at him disbelievingly. "After everything I've done? If I was you, I'd hate me." She looked so sad that Jack felt guilty for wishing her dead. Not that it stopped him.

While they looked around awkwardly trying to think of something to say, Dojo hurried out into the garden.

"Thank Dashi someone's actually awake around here! I saw your beds were empty and figured I'd find you two rather than try to wake everyone up."

"What's the matter Dojo?" Kimiko asked, kneeling down so she was level with the dragon.

"A new wu has revealed itself. The Ouija Ankh."

"Sounds creepy," Jack said uneasily.

"It is," Dojo said nodding. "I remember saying the same thing to Dashi when he made it. He said that the dead possess wisdom far beyond any we could hope to achieve on the mortal plane, and if we could only communicate with them…"

"It lets you speak to the dead?" Jack said with horror.

"That's really cool!" Kimiko said.

"No it's not! Dead people should stay dead!"

"Aw, what's the matter Jack," Kimiko said, standing up, "afraid of ghosts?"

"No," the goth said angrily, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"Good," said Dojo, growing to his larger size so the arguing fighters could climb aboard.

Jack scrambled on, ready to go. He couldn't remember the last time it had been necessary for everyone to go on a shen-gong-wu recovery hunt. Since nobody else was looking for them now, it was just a case of finding it and bringing it back. There hadn't been a showdown since, hmm… since that time their evil selves had stolen half the wu from the temple.

"Um…"

"What is it Kimiko? We don't have forever!" Jack shouted, as the young woman stood beside Dojo, not making a move to climb up.

"Can I go? I'm not, strictly speaking, a xiaolin warrior at the moment."

"You're close enough," Dojo said, "now hop on!"

Jack held out a hand and pulled her up as Dojo took off.

It was only once they were flying over the sea that Jack noticed something.

"Uh, Kimiko?"

"What?"

"We're still in our pyjamas."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

(1) I didn't think people really sat bolt upright after nightmares until I had this one about a giant shoe. Seriously. It sounds funny but it really wasn't. It nearly killed me, that bloody psycho bastard and his huge shoe. I thought the shoe was there when I woke up too, which was freaky. I guess it's funny in retrospect.


	19. Crying over spilt milk

Scythe of Doom

"Why do a lot of shen-gong-wu end up hidden somewhere that suits them?" Jack asked as he navigated his way slowly between tombstones. "It can't just be coincidence."

"Easier to remember where we hid 'em," Dojo explained, surveying the creepy cemetery from his position on a withered tree. Then an owl landed behind him and scared him half to death, so he curled around Jack's shoulder, shivering.

The redhead sniggered. "And I thought _I _was a coward."

The moon was full, giving an eerie glow to the crypts and tombstones that adorned the dead grass. It was the perfect background for a zombie thriller.

Kimiko's steps were silent and she crept around, keeping her eyes ready for any sight of the wu they were searching for, ignoring Jack and Dojo as they prattled on about inconsequential crap. She didn't have time for whimsical banter. She would find the wu, take the wu back to the temple, and bathe in the admiration of the others. She had to prove that the team could not function without her. She had to show they needed her. She had to demonstrate her superiority to Jack Spicer.

The moon glinted off of a silver something. Kimiko leapt over the tombstones like a cat, until she reached the memorial statue that wore the Ouija Ankh. She climbed up onto the statue to lift the necklace from the stone wearer, but it caught on something behind the neck. Not wanting to break the wu, Kimiko climbed higher so she could look behind the statue.

Two cat-like eyes shone at her in the darkness, and Kimiko almost fell in shock.

"Xiaolin Showdown Sorceress," hissed Katnappe.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Jack and Dojo watched in silence as the two women faced each other down. Dojo was also browsing the rulebook and glancing up nervously, it had been so long since a showdown had been fought, he was a bit hazy on the regulations.

Jack's mind was picking on the details, like how scared Kimiko seemed. Her fear was disproportionate to Katnappe's prowess as a fighter. Jack also considered Katnappe, her state of dress, her behaviour. It didn't all add up. Something was going on that he didn't know about, he was sure of it.

The Showdown was Last One Standing. Jumping from grave to grave, balancing on stones that were now four metres high, in a sudden magical storm. It was far from easy. Kimiko's confidence was already shaken from the shock of seeing Katnappe here, when she had almost erased her own brutal treatment of the woman from her memory. She hadn't felt much better when the Showdown started and she realised that she was not clothed with the special showdown armour that everyone else got. She was still not one of them.

The tombstone she was stood on began to give way, and she leapt across to another, only for that one to fall and force her to jump again. As she flew through the air, something impacted sharply with her spine, knocking her down and hurting her badly. Throwing her arms out blindly, Kimiko managed to grab hold of one of the tombstones, the cold stone numbing her fingers as she desperately tried to retain her grip.

Katnappe landed easily on the same stone, looking down at Kimiko with a fearsome loathing. Her clothes were tattered and bloody, her blonde hair messy and in some places, missing large chunks. If eyes were a window to the soul, then she was crazy to the core.

"Sorceress…" she hissed, her feet dangerously close to Kimiko's fingers as the dark-haired woman held on with one hand, desperately trying not to let the rain make her slip.

"No, I'm not the Sorceress any more, Ashley," Kimiko said, trying to connect with the woman. Katnappe's eyes widened at the use of her real name.

"You…" But she trailed off, raising her foot so she could step on Kimiko's delicate fingers.

But the hesitation had given Kimiko time to prepare, and the ex-fire dragon pulled her knees up and pushed away from the tombstone, backflipping to another and knocking Ashely's stand down, Katnappe still on it as it fell.

With a flash, the rain stopped and the gravestones returned to their normal height. Kimiko held the Ouija Ankh in her fist, trying to catch her breath.

Then she was knocked down roughly onto the cold grass. The wu fell from her hand and tumbled across the ground as Katnappe slashed at her face with her remaining claws. Then the blonde started to throttle her, all the while screaming, 'not so strong now! I'll show you! I'll get my revenge, evil bitch! Evil sorceress bitch!'

Kimiko couldn't pull her arms from her throat, and she was panicked until Katnappe's grip weakened and the woman slumped to the side unconscious.

Jack stood before her with a large rock in his hand. He stared at Kimiko inscrutably for a moment, then walked over to the Ouija Ankh, not even offering her his hand to help her to her feet.

Without a word, Dojo supersized himself and the pair of fighters climbed on.

It was in the vault, when Jack had put the Ouija Ankh carefully into one of the drawers, that he asked the question.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

NOTES: Another flashback up next, probably a short one. Could be quite depraved. And if anyone's interested, my exams scared me into working harder this term. That's why I still haven't written much. This is the first spare time I've had.


	20. If you're all sitting uncomfortably

Scythe of Doom

WARNINGS: Violence – may upset.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Kimiko shook her head and backed away from Jack, turning around and starting to walk up to spiral stone stairs that led out of the vault. She heard the sound of a shen-gong-wu drawer being opened.

"Hypnosis Pendant!"

She started to run up the steps, but Jack ordered her to return before she could get out of hearing range. The Hypnosis Pendant made her unable to disobey him, and before she knew it, she was sitting on the bottom step.

"Tell me everything you think I'd want to know about what happened between you and Katnappe."

Kimiko's eyes closed as she began to tell the tale. She didn't want to see what Jack thought of her after this.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

She had been soaking in a large relaxing bath, full of rose-petals and scented oils, when the door had slammed open. She looked up with fury at the creatures that dared interrupt her indulgence. Before she could admonish the grotesque monsters however, they threw a body down roughly at the edge of her bath, almost dropping the person in the water.

Kimiko sloshed over to the side of the bath and looked at the captive, running her fingers gently through fine blonde hair.

"Well, well, Katnappe."

The sudden intake of breath told Kimiko that the thieving woman was still conscious. Sure enough, after a moment the cat-impersonator looked up to meet Kimiko's eyes, shock appearing on her feline features as she took in the changes in the young woman.

"You… you're one of the monks! Kimiko, the fire girl!"

Kimiko lifted a hand from under the water, a hand that held the Scythe of Doom. Before Katnappe could react, Kimiko smashed the handle of the scythe into the side of Katnappe's jaw, provoking a scream from the woman as she fell flat to the floor again.

But much to the Sorceress' surprise, Katnappe did not cower. She pushed herself up again, meeting Kimiko's black eyes steadily.

"Oh, so little Kimmi got a new toy and now she thinks she's better than the other girls. Word to the not-so-wise kid, props don't make evil. Just look at Jack…"

That was where she was cut off by another blow, this time to her pretty nose. She fell back onto the floor, coughing up trickles of blood and gasping for breath. Kimiko watched impassively, waiting for anymore signs of resistance. She could not abide resistance, even while she understood its allure for the weak.

Eventually, after her choking had subsided, Katnappe pushed herself upright, pausing for a brief cough while kneeling, then standing proudly, even while blood trickle down over her lips like some kind of macabre lipstick.

"You always have to use the Scythe? Don't you think that makes you pathetic? I think it does."

Kimiko placed a hand on the marble floor to the side of the luxurious bath and lifted herself out of the water with ease. Ignoring her nudity, she strolled towards Katnappe, leaving a trail of watery footprints. She held the Scythe relaxed in her left hand, swinging it carelessly by her naked legs.

Katnappe stood firm, not allowing herself to shake. Not yet knowing the danger. Even when Kimiko grabbed her black collar and yanked her down to face-level with an iron grip, Katnappe refused to show fear.

"Do you always have to use brave words when you don't feel them? Don't you think that makes you pathetic?" Kimiko said, smirking wickedly. "I think it does."

Then she threw Katnappe across the length of the room, noting the dull thud of the woman's head hitting the wall hard. It felt good to prove something, even if it was only to Katnappe, the thieving whore.

Kimiko waved the Scythe and a collar and leash materialised in her hands. She knelt beside her new prisoner and fastened them on.

"I always wanted a kitten," she said dreamily as the woman began to come round.

QQQQQQQQ

"Hey partners, what's going on?"

Jack told Kimiko to stop telling the story as Clay came down the stairs. "We got the new wu."

Clay nodded, walking over to a drawer. "Dojo said you guys had been rustlin' some wu. Is it in this one?" Jack nodded and Clay opened the drawer and pulled out the Ouija Ankh. Even in the dimness of the vault, the silver seemed to glow. "It's kinda creepy."

"Yeah."

"What you doin' down here, anyhow?"

"Kimiko's explaining to me why Katnappe has turned from catty thief into raving lunatic."

"Katnappe was there?"

"Yeah, and she wasn't really after the wu. She seemed happy to just murder Kimiko."

"And you got the Hypnosis Pendant out because…"

"Because she wouldn't tell me what was going on." Jack looked up at the disapproval on Clay's face. "It's important! It's not like I do it all the time."

"Naw, I know that, but it's still abusing the wu." Jack sniggered and Clay shook his head, trying not to show amusement. "You know what I mean. I swear Jack, your mind's dirtier than my cousin Theodore after he's been rollin' with the pigs."

"What is it with you and pigs?" Jack asked.

Clay chuckled. Then they turned serious again. "So what did you find out about Katnappe?"

Kimiko realised she didn't have to stay now that Jack was no longer telling her to, and she ran out of the vault. Jack watched her go before answering Clay.

"I only got the gist of how Katnappe came into her possession. She was captured by her creatures of darkness, probably during an attempt to take something from Kimiko's palace. Kimiko hurt her a lot, but not enough to explain Katnappe's behaviour."

"You think there was more?"

"I think she tortured Ashley. I think she treated her like a pet, like a toy, and messed with her head for sadistic pleasure. I don't know if she used her to get sexual kicks…"

"Jack!" Clay looked appalled.

"What?"

"You can't honestly be tellin' me you think Kim would do such a thing?"

"I don't think she would now, and I don't think she would have before the Scythe. But have you forgotten what she was like as a Sorceress? It's only been a few days and it's like everyone's forgotten what she did! She scarred me, Rai!"

Clay grabbed him. "Jack, you're talking to me, Clay. Not Rai."

Jack pulled back from the cowboy's strong hands. "I know that."

"You called me 'Rai'."

"Slip of the tongue. I'm gonna take a nap. Didn't sleep at all last night."

Clay said goodnight, but Jack didn't even glance back as he ascended the stone steps. Clay was about to put the Ouija Ankh back in its drawer when the thought hit him 'maybe the dead know something about Katnappe'. He put the Ankh around his neck.

"Ouija Ankh!"

Spirits danced around him. He saw old relative that had passed away, animals from the farm who had been eaten long ago, some celebrities, and…

Clay gasped and started to fiddle with the clasp of the chain, but before he could undo it, he fell to his knees. The last coherent thoughts he had were of his grandma, who had always said, sometimes for no reason, 'don't you go messin' with the dead, Clay! The last thing we want is them messin' back!'

Before he blacked out, he admitted that it was probably the best darn advice he'd ever not taken.


	21. Argh, chaos

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: I'm a bit hungover, apologies for errors. A hell of a lot happens in this chapter, some stuff will be explained soon if it seems a little WTF here.

WARNINGS: Vague suggestions of oral.

Jack made his way to Raimundo's bedroom, his exhaustion finally catching up with him. What with his nightmares – nearly all of them containing Kimiko in some way – he'd barely had a wink of sleep in the past weeks. And with his chores and his training, he was being driven to fatigue.

Pushing the door open, Jack was startled to see Kimiko asleep on the bed. Raimundo was sitting beside her, and he paused in the act of stroking her hair when Jack walked in.

"What's going on?"

Jack took a step back at Raimundo's tone of voice. Wasn't that supposed to be his line?

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You forced Kimiko to talk to you using shen-gong-wu! She was really upset, I found her crying in the hall."

"I had to know why Katnappe had a vendetta against her!" Unlike Raimundo, Jack's voice was loud. He didn't care if he woke up Kimiko, he wanted her out.

"You could have asked her!"

"I tried, she wouldn't tell me."

"Then you should have known that it was private and she didn't want to talk to you about it. Not everything is your business, Jack."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, his stomach churning. He hated fighting with Raimundo. In the only other relationship he'd had, he'd submitted willingly and unerringly, and when Raimundo got worked up at him, he felt a need to do the same again.

"You're always trying to know everything! Everyone's pasts, everyone's secrets, but you're never giving out your own! You know everything about us but how many people in the Temple really know you, Jack? It's like you don't trust us. I trust Kimiko to let us know important stuff when it's necessary. You should do the same."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jack shouted, verging on hysteria. Raimundo seemed to pick up on that, his expression losing the anger.

"Jack…"

Before he could comfort his boyfriend, Kimiko started to wake, because of Jack's shouting. She rubbed her eyes and sat up yawning. Raimundo's appreciation of the cuteness was not lost on Jack, and his red eyes glared murderously at his distracted boyfriend.

Kimiko smiled weakly at Raimundo, then saw Jack. She bit her top lip and put her face in her hands, as if she was crying.

"Oh Jack, you must hate me so much! You must think I'm a monster!"

Raimundo put a hand on her shoulder. "Sssh Kim, nobody thinks you're a monster. You're still her friend, aren't you Jack?" The look he shot his redheaded boyfriend suggested that a positive answer was the right answer.

"Oh please Rai, don't tell me you're falling for that crap? She's worse at acting than Omi!"

Kimiko wailed like a shot banshee and ran out of the room bawling. Raimundo's jaw clenched and he jumped out of bed. "Get out."

Jack felt like he'd been knifed. "What?"

"Out. I have to go find Kim, make sure she's okay after your spite. And funny enough, I don't feel much like sharing my bed with you tonight." Raimundo dragged Jack roughly from the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Without another word, he ran off down the corridor.

Jack felt numb as he made his way to his own room, just down the hall. It was the beginning of the end, he knew it. Maybe he should quit before he lost, go back to evil. But he'd been such a useless villain. He had learned a lot though in his time at the Temple, it would be nice to turn it back on them.

But Master Fung would be hurt at his treachery. And he would have to fight against Omi and Clay. He'd grown rather fond of Omi's chirpy optimism and determination, along with his inability to master language. Clay was like his best friend, and he'd been there for Jack on the occasions that Raimundo was not. They'd even kissed once, not that Jack had ever mentioned it to his Brazilian lover. Rai could be possessive, although never as much as Chase.

Clay had offered Jack an alternative in the days he'd been pining after Raimundo while the boy was attached. He'd offered solace. Jack had politely and regretfully declined the offer. Raimundo was his love. It was touching that Clay was in love with him then, but Jack couldn't use him like that. So they were still great friends and Clay had never mentioned it again. Jack wondered if maybe he was just a masochist, always falling for the worst possible male.

As he was going into his bedroom, somebody shoved past him and dragged him in. His first thought was Raimundo, but the body was too large… it was Clay. Jack watched in confusion as the cowboy slammed the door shut behind them.

"What's wrong, Clay?"

"Jack, you are a silly boy."

The accent was off, like Clay couldn't get the hang of his own Texan drawl. That or he was trying to sound like someone else.

"Um… are you okay?"

Clay's blue eyes widened manically as he looked at Jack. It was enough to make the already-shaken up genius sit on his bed and slide as far away as possible.

"I'm fine Spicer, apart from being dead."

Having reached his shock-limit for the day, Jack's only reaction was to raise his eyebrows. Apathy was a friend to the traumatised. 'Clay' didn't seem to find this under-reaction a problem, just continued moving closer to where Jack sat at the top of the bed.

"Oh I bet you thought you'd never see me again, didn't you?"

Jack blinked. "I didn't think I'd see you before breakfast. Did you hit your head, Clay?"

'Clay' turned to look at Jack's mirror on the wall. "Damn. I was rather hoping my lizard eyes would help you recognise me, but I have to put up with the cowboy's baby blues. Damn it all."

Quickly grabbing Jack's chin hard, 'Clay' forced their mouths together roughly. Jack squirmed and tried to pull away, but the grip on his jaw was too strong. When he was released, Jack wiped his mouth angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

'Clay' straightened his back and stood in a familiar, regal pose. He smirked darkly.

"It's me, Chase."

Jack looked at the stance and the mannerisms. His genius mind quickly assessed the situation. Feeling sick, he leapt back from the bed so that it was between them. He willed himself not to shake. He'd faced worse than this. "The Ouija Ankh."

"Indeed. The fool did not think to enquire about it's potential before putting it on. He believed you about Kimiko, he wanted to find out what happened from the dead. And I told him. I also stole him."

"Give Clay his body back," Jack said in a voice that sounded stronger than he'd expected.

"No. I need a body, his will have to do. Any body that allows me to do as I please will suffice."

"What are you going to do?"

Chase grinned, the smirk looking out of place on Clay's honest face.

"I'm going to rule the world. My time off of this plane of existence showed me how important power is. Before I only sought to destroy good. I now see that the best way to achieve this will be by dominating this pitiful planet. And to do this, I will need your help."

"What if I don't want to help you?"

Before he could run, Chase had jumped over the bed and pulled Jack flush against Clay's sturdy body.

"You want to help me." His voice was slowly becoming closer to Chase's, the Texan accent now just a slight inflection. "You will rule by my side Jack, the way it was supposed to be. I know this form does not please you, but I am certain I will overcome that with the correct magic. It is odd though, I do not appear to possess the magic in this body. I will have much work to do."

"Why do you need me?"

"You are going to help me hide in plain sight here in the Temple, making adequate excuses for my behaviour. I will attempt to play my role, but being a retarded Neanderthal will not be easy for me to continue perfectly."

"He's not a Neanderthal."

"I thought that was why you spurned his advances. That's certainly what he thought. He thought he wasn't good enough for you."

Jack winced at that. Clay was his friend, and had Jack not been in love with Raimundo, he would certainly have given more consideration to the other man's suggestion.

"Where is Clay now?"

Chase shrugged and waved a hand at his own head. "Somewhere in there I imagine. Don't worry about him. You have more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"You are going to use that clever little brain of yours to figure out how to regain possession of the Scythe of Doom. Then all our dreams will come true…" he grabbed Jack's throat. "And I won't be forced to make more marks on your pretty skin."

Now the trembling took over. Jack nodded quickly and went over to his bookshelf, grabbing a book on temporal disturbances and sitting down to read. He didn't actually see the page, he didn't need to, he'd read this book before a dozen times. He was using the time to try and figure out what to do. This was a pointless activity anyway.

The Scythe of Doom was under his bed.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Jack sat at the breakfast table, trying to think through the suffocating sense of surrealism. Omi was chatting animatedly to Chase Young, and he didn't even know it. Chase Young was cheerfully chatting back, and nobody could see it but him. Rai and Kimiko were sitting by each other, being very touchy-feely, neither speaking to him. Jack felt like the whole world was falling down around him and nobody else had noticed. Chase had noticed, but Chase was Clay.

He swallowed some orange juice to battle the hysterical laughter that wanted to come out. He knew that he had to do something about Chase now, while he was weak, but it wasn't like the man was a kitten. He had Clay's strength and power over earth. He knew how to use it, which made him formidable.

But as tempting as it was to stand up on the table and shout 'don't give Clay anymore sausages! He's Chase Young!' it wouldn't be a good idea. He needed to do more research on the Ouija Ankh. After all, hurting Chase would hurt Clay, and Jack didn't know yet how to get Clay back. Chase would use that against them in battle.

Those were the practical reasons that he was putting off the fight against Chase. He didn't really want to consider the psychological ones.

"Jack, I need to talk to you after breakfast."

Jack looked up at Raimundo and nodded blankly. He continued to pick at his food. Obviously, they were just seeing his behaviour as a result of an argument with Rai, rather than anything more significant.

Jack stepped down from the pedestal of 'deep important thoughts' for a moment and looked at the way Raimundo was talking with Kimiko. It wasn't that he had a major epiphany at that moment, but he was feeling more than a little bashed around by circumstances. He wasn't about to give Raimundo the satisfaction of bashing him.

"You gonna break up with me?"

The table went silent as everyone looked at him and Raimundo. Jack was pleased to see Rai go red at the sudden unwanted attention. Omi, Chase/Clay and Master Fung all looked shocked. Kimiko looked awkward.

"Jack, we'll talk about it in private."

"Come on, I wanna know now. You're breaking up with me aren't you? For Kimiko."

"Jack…"

"Don't worry about it," Jack said, pausing to chew some toast. "I've been prepared." He felt quite light-headed.

Everyone felt too awkward to speak again for the rest of the meal, except for Jack, who was feeling a lot better. Although he was a bit annoyed with the way Chase was staring at him as though he'd gone mad.

Just because he had, didn't mean there was cause to stare. It was only a faint insanity.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I think Pedrosa is worried about you," said the rich voice as strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

"If he was that worried he wouldn't have broken up with me," Jack said flippantly, not showing his surprise at the accent change.

"I think they're all worried about you. I want you to act normal Jack, not draw undue attention to us."

"I haven't been normal for…well, ever."

"You seemed alright with Raimundo."

"Yeah, appearances can be deceiving."

Chase turned him around and Jack had almost been expecting to see the long dark hair and armour instead of the cowboy hat and large build.

"Then I expect you to deceive until we are in a position to beat them." He was gifted with a soft smile and a stroke down his cheek, before the hand on his hip clenched hard enough to bruise him. As Jack gasped with pain, Chase leant in to share his breath and whisper to him in a low voice.

"Don't think I don't anticipate treachery Jack. I know you. I know how you think. Just remember, it's them or me now, and Raimundo has clearly shown your place here is as a substitute." Chase put both large hands on Jack's hips and lifted him up, carrying him over to the bed and laying him down. "They don't need you here anymore." Jack closed his eyes as Chase began to untie his sash. "They don't want you here anymore." More swift movements left Jack naked. The boy opened his red eyes to look at Chase in Clay's body, kneeling between his spread legs. The man lowered his mouth to Jack's crotch.

"But I still need you Jack. I'll always want you."

Jack whimpered and sighed. And gave in.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ


	22. Rai's a fickle pickle

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Everyone does remember that this is primarily a Rai/Jack, right? A few reviews are expressing displeasure with that. I apologise profusely if I misled anyone into thinking it was something else, but although I can see Chase/Jack and (to a lesser extent) Rai/Kim, this particular story wants a certain Brazilian to stop being an idiot and declare his undying love to a certain genius. I wish I could fit more Omi in this story, he's so adorable and fun to write.

PAIRINGS: Rai/Jack, Chase/Jack, Rai/Kim

WARNINGS: Rape!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Since their past selves had left for their own time, Jack had devoted much of his leisure to researching time travel and paradox. It had been a nice diversion from his developing relationship problems.

As if on cue, Jack heard Kimiko giggling in the hall, followed by Rai's murmured voice. It made him want to cry.

"Jack, stop daydreaming and get back to work."

Jack bent his head back to his book and turned the page pointlessly. Chase was still posing as Clay, still forcing Jack to work on a riddle he had already solved. But to buy himself some time, he couldn't tell Chase. Not until he could figure out a way to get Clay back. He had seen Chase/Clay naked a few times in the past week and had seen that the man still wore the Ouija Ankh. But while taking it off would seem like the most obvious solution, it was risky. For all Jack knew, it could leave Clay's spirit stranded in the realm of the dead. He didn't want that to happen. It might even leave his body as a spirit-less shell. That too, would be bad. If only he could get to the scrolls to understand the Ouija Ankh better! But Chase was watching his every move.

"Jack, are you reading or thinking?"

"Both. I need to think about what I read, you know."

Jack hissed as his head was yanked back by his hair. He looked up into Clay's eyes, certain he could see a flicker of yellow.

"I do not like you insolent tone, Jack. I thought I'd beaten it out of you, yet a few years with the monks and they've got you thinking your opinions are important enough to be voiced. Don't make me put you in your place Jack, it will be less painful on you if you go there yourself." The hand released the death-grip on his wild hair and ruffled it gently. "Now, be a good boy and get to work."

Jack nodded, shaken, and started scanning the text in front of him. He'd read this already and it had given him no answers the first time. It hadn't helped him figure out what they'd done to the past at all. He'd ended up taking the Portal of Void one evening and venturing into the Realm of Nothingness. Just to check if his suspicions were correct, of course. He'd found the Scythe of Doom. And Wuya. He'd made it back without her following, but it had been a close call. He'd also picked up the Scythe, for reasons unknown even to himself. Unable to decide what to do with it, he'd hidden the most powerful shen-gong-wu in the world under his bed.

"Chase…"

The man was sitting on his bed in a meditative pose, but staring fixedly at him. It was still strange to see Clay being Chase. Not as strange as seeing Chase pretending to be Clay, though.

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm not seeing this. I'm too tired. Master Fung was working us hard today, and…"

"Pah! You call that working hard? I suppose _you _would. So you want a nap? Perhaps a more pleasurable break?"

Jack swallowed hard at the leer. Clay was attractive. Not as attractive as Chase, but the sexiest thing about Chase was his mannerisms, and they were still there.

"I was kinda hoping to go for a walk."

"Very well," the figure jumped off of the bed.

"No, alone." Jack felt the fear rise in him as Clay/Chase's expression darkened.

"Why alone, Jack? You aren't thinking of leaving me, are you?"

Jack shook his head, quickly. "No! No, of course not! I love you, Chase!"

The man smiled, walked over in big strides, and gripped Jack's arms a little too tightly.

"Then what harm is there in my company?"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"And then Amy said that Brandy said that Carl was actually there on a date with Denise, but I know that he was supposed to be there with Eloise because Felicity told me. So I said to Amy and Hannah, oh, and Gavin was there too. No wait, Gavin said that…"

Raimundo wondered if he should be writing this down. It sounded like something he would be quizzed on later. He just decided that it would be better to admire the view. He slid an arm around Kimiko's shoulders.

"Rai!"

"What?"

"You're not listening!"

"Sure I am! Gavin said to Amy…"

Her blue eyes narrowed sceptically. "Go on."

"That Brandy was dating… Eloise?"

"Grrr!" She stood up, forcing Raimundo to squint up at her, the sun was shining directly at them. "You really don't care, do you? This is my life, Raimundo!"

"I thought we were your life. Here at the temple."

"That's a part of my life. It's major important to me that I'm with you, that I'm the dragon of fire, and so on, but I have a life away from here." She sighed and looked at her hands. "I nearly lost that life when I became the Sorceress. They all just assumed I was too busy to call, that I'd forgotten about them. It's been really hard for me to make amends, Raimundo. I wish you'd show more support."

"What?" Now Raimundo jumped to his feet. "I can't show any more support than I already am! Have you noticed how Clay isn't speaking to me because of what I did to Jack?"

"He knew it was coming. He said himself he was prepared, stop blaming yourself. He was a terrible boyfriend."

"You don't know that! Jack was perfect!"

"Then why are you with me?" Kimiko retorted petulantly.

Rai considered for a moment. He looked at her helplessly and shrugged. "I…I guess… you need me. Jack doesn't need me anymore. He's better."

"So you really do go for the vulnerable and traumatised. Well don't I feel special," Kimiko muttered, hands on her hips.

"No, it's more than that. I love you both for so many reasons. I couldn't choose. Then you went away, I didn't have to choose. Then you came back, and you needed me and since you had me first, it was only fair. I figured Jack would do fine without me. It doesn't mean I love him any less though, so please stop bitching about him."

"Rai, you can't love two people at once."

"I do though."

"No, you can't love us an equal amount."

Raimundo put a hand on her shoulder. "Kim, I do!"

"But you're with me so that proves you love me more!"

Raimundo sighed. This was ridiculous.

"Yeah, you're right I guess."

This brought a happy smile to Kimiko's face and she hugged him tightly. Rai hugged her back, enjoying their closeness.

Then he saw Clay molesting Jack against the wall.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"This is all going around my head!"

"Over," Jack said quietly to the smaller monk. Despite being in his early twenties, Omi had not grown much at all over the years.

"Are you referring to my height, Jack? That is most uncalled for."

"No Omi, the saying is 'over my head'. Means you're out of your depth."

"Depth of what?" the dragon of water asked, perplexed.

"Never mind," Jack said. "Basically, Rai caught… Clay, making out with me, he got mad and they started fighting."

"And that is how Clay broke the fountain."

"Yeah."

"Clay should have been more careful with his elemental abilities. Someone could have been hurt."

"Yeah."

"But I still do not understand."

Jack sighed. "What exactly don't you get?"

"Why Raimundo was so angry."

"I just told you! Because Clay was kissing me!"

"But he is no longer your partner. His anger is unreasonable. If he wished for you to be kissing him instead, he should not have ceased to be your boyfriend."

Jack shrugged. He didn't have an answer for that. Sometimes Omi made a surprising amount of sense.

"Maybe he hadn't thought it through."

"Maybe he didn't expect you to be such a little slut," Kimiko said, arriving at the tree where Jack and Omi were sitting. The guys were observing Clay and Rai as they fixed up the garden after their fight. Chase Young, Jack reminded himself, he's Chase Young.

Omi pointed a finger at Kimiko angrily. "You will take back what you have just said, Kimiko! Jack is not a slut, and you do him a great harm to say so!"

Jack pushed the small monk's arm down. "Easy, beach-ball brain, I don't care what she says about me."

"But she is insulting your honour!" Omi said, surprised.

"Only because she hasn't got any of her own. Like her boyfriend, she always wants what she hasn't got."

Kimiko's eyes lit up with fire. They hadn't bantered like this for a long time, she had forgotten how spiteful Jack could be.

"Raimundo is fickle, it's true, but he always comes back to me. Always. It's a good job you have Clay to watch your back now. I'm sure he'll make you happy. All those pigs he ruts with, you must be the perfect catch. I mean, you're definitely as pretty as the average pig."

Jack shrugged and smiled at her. "You know, you need to work on your comebacks."

The girl stormed off angrily. Jack folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. It was a warm day, and he'd done all his chores. He would only have a short amount of time before Chase had finished with the garden, then he would have to… hang on, what was he doing sitting here?

"Jack, where are you going?" Omi asked.

"To my room, if anyone asks, okay?"

"And if they don't?" Omi called after him. Jack didn't answer. He ran to the chamber that contained the shen-gong-wu scrolls. This could be his only chance.

After rummaging through them for about fifteen minutes, Jack located the Ouija Ankh scroll. It did mention the risk of evil possession. It said that once the spirit was expelled from the body, the real owner of the body would be brought back to fill the space. But how could he get Chase to stand still long enough for an exorcism? He'd surely kill any priest that got anywhere near his new body.

Jack frowned as he put the scroll away. This was going to require planning. He made his way back to his room slowly. They didn't have any wu that could force Chase out. The Scythe of Doom could probably do it, but nobody could use it without going insane. There was no point in getting rid of one megalomaniac and replacing him with another.

The second he closed his bedroom door behind him, strong hands slid down his shoulders and slowly divested him of his simple clothing. He'd been doing temple stuff all day, so he was in his loathed monk outfit. He was pushed gently over to the bed. It didn't bother him. Chase had been sleeping with him a lot over the past week. Jack only hoped that Clay would have no memory of it, or that he would be able to forgive his weakness. Chase knew how to push his buttons, and was intent on making sure that Jack would serve him only.

Jack laid down on his front, his head resting on his arms, looking slightly to his left at the wall. He felt the bed dip by his legs, and felt Clay's warm body over his. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Chase. He knew that was wrong after the way Chase had treated him, knew that it probably showed there was something very wrong with him, but it didn't matter as hands gently began to massage his back.

"You know I love you Jack."

"Mm-hm."

"You know I only want what's best for you."

"Mmm."

"I get upset when I am not appreciated."

Jack's eyes opened, but he was still looking at the wall, unable to see Chase in Clay's body, warping the cowboy forever in Jack's eyes.

"I know where you were."

Jack stopped breathing. He knew, oh god, he knew.

"Bad boy."

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding in a scream, as a searing pain went through him. He started to cry. This had happened before, Chase had done this before, but it felt so much worse now. Now he knew he should be able to fight, but he couldn't and he felt so pathetic, so useless. Chase grunted in Clay's voice behind him as he took pleasure from Jack's pain.

Someone was banging on his door and calling his name, but Jack couldn't do anything, couldn't even…. Wait. There was something he could do, if he could just ignore the pain for a few seconds. He had no choice.

Nobody would have resisted the temptation that Jack felt then, as he reached an arm down under the bed, trying to stretch his fingers so that he could just about feel the cold onyx…

"SCYTHE OF DOOM!"


	23. Oh, NOW you're sorry

Scythe of Doom

NOTES: Sorry I left it on an evil cliffy for so long, but I was unhappy with my exam results so I resolved to work twice as hard this term. Well, maybe more than that, since twice nothing is still nothing (although spell-check is assuring me that twice nothing is 'anything'. I guess that's why it's not a sum-check). And I got writer's block in the middle, so I had to delay it for a while.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Raimundo trudged wearily to his room, rubbing the back of his sweaty neck with one blistered hand. Who would have thought it would take so long to repair a few minutes worth of damage?

He flopped onto his bed, exhausted in body and mind. He had tried not to think about Jack while working, knowing that he would be overwhelmed by the urge to hit Clay. Okay, so he had given Jack up, but that didn't make Jack easy game! Clay had no right to touch him like that, to run his fingers over Jack's pale skin, to press hard against him so that he grabs your shoulders and closes his ruby eyes with pleasure…

"Fuck," Raimundo groaned, pressed his hands against his head as though he could physically force his brain to start making sense. He was actually getting an erection from thinking about Jack being sexy and needy, whereas he'd failed his boyfriend duties to Kimiko the night before. It had been fine until she'd taken all her clothes off, then he'd been unable to bring back the old magic. She'd been understanding, suggesting that maybe he'd just spent too long admiring male bodies, and Rai agreed it was likely. After all, they'd had sex before the Sorceress fiasco.

Raimundo tried to push it all from his mind. He was too tired for this crap. He closed his eyes and tried to nap… He felt sleep drag him down.

What the fuck! What was that? Was that Jack screaming?

Rai rolled quickly out of bed, jogging down the hall to Jack's room before he was even fully awake. Omi was standing outside Jack's door, knocking.

"Jack, are you okay? I do not wish to disturb your privacy, but…"

"Omi!" Raimundo shouted with disbelief. "Break the damn door down!"

Omi looked hesitant. "But Clay is in there. I remember that when you were in a relationship with Jack, he would often make noises that suggested distress, but when I enquired of his welfare, you would shout rather unpleasant things at me."

"Yeah, well, that was different."

"SCYTHE OF DOOM!"

Raimundo's heart froze as he heard Jack's cry. "Omi, help me break down the god-damned door!"

The little monk tapped it with his foot and it fell off the hinges. At a calmer time, Rai would have been impressed. But right now, he had more important things to worry about. Jack was standing on the bed, he could have been naked, but a black mist swirled around him, covering his body completely below the waist. Clay was naked on the floor, and Jack held the Scythe of Doom in his left hand.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

It was difficult to think. No, it was difficult to think straight. Raimundo's here. But Raimundo broke his heart. Raimundo and Kimiko, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jack's body with his wrists slit and his make-up runny with tears because nobody loves him, nobody loves him…

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Omi noticed the way Jack's eyes narrowed at Raimundo, and pushed the Brazilian to the floor before the beam of dark magic could hit him. Crouching low over Raimundo, Omi looked up at Jack with confusion.

"Jack, why do you attack us? We are your friends!"

"Speak for yourself," Clay muttered, pushing himself to his feet then launching himself at Jack.

Before the cowboy made contact, Jack swiftly brought the Scythe around to shield himself.

The blade went deep into Clay's chest, suspending the man above the floor. Omi and Raimundo couldn't stop staring with horror, though they heard a scream that signalled Kimiko's arrival at the scene.

Before they could gather their wits to attack, Jack pushed at Clay's shaking form with one hand, holding the Scythe with the other. As Clay's body slid off of the blade and fell to the ground, there was an unnatural shimmer in the air. The monks were shocked and baffled at seeing a faint shadow of Chase Young's form still impaled on the blade.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Make a portal. Made portal. Swing Chase in. Done. Explain. Have to explain. Make Raimundo understand. Kimiko's here. Must… no. Rai would be sad if I did.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I have to go," Jack said quietly, looking sadly at Raimundo.

"Wait!" Rai said, scrambling to his feet. But as he reached out to grab Jack's ankle, the fog gathered and he found Jack was non-corporeal. Then he wasn't even there.

"We have to find him!" He said, turning to the others.

"I think we have more pressing problems," Omi said.

Raimundo felt awful that he'd needed a reminder that Clay was laying in a pool of his own blood.

QQQQQQQQQQQ

Kimiko was sitting alone on the roof of the Temple. Everything was wrong. She had wanted a happy ending, now everyone was hurting.

She could see Omi training half-heartedly in the garden. Training was his response to everything, and you could see the severity of the situation by the effort he put in. The fact that he looked as though he was two seconds from giving up and sitting down meant that things were dire. Jack was his banter-buddy, and one of his mentors in the things that the masters didn't teach, like slang and music and attitude. She'd never forget the time Rai made a comment about Omi's head and Omi had responded with a cutting comment about Rai's origins, clothes and physical appearance, all in one go. Rai had been so pleased with Omi's final grasp of insults that he didn't even retaliate. He'd just shaken Jack's hand and congratulated him on the success of his pupil. It had been funny. Even though Jack was a bastard, he'd made time for them, the way they should have all made time for each other.

Clay was still in bed. The wound had not been fatal, and he had woken up a few hours after the incident. He'd told them everything. She knew she was not the only one feeling sick over the fact that Chase had been so close. And the violation he'd visited upon Jack was something that nobody should have to experience. Kimiko didn't blame Jack for using the Scythe of Doom, Dashi knows she'd used it for less, although in her own defence she had to add that she didn't know its power.

Raimundo had locked himself away in his room. He hadn't spoken to anyone after hearing Clay's story, but the paling of his face and his quick departure had made it clear that he was desperately unhappy with the situation. He probably blamed himself. After all, if he and Jack had been in a relationship, Chase could not have held such power over him. Jack could have counted on Rai's strength to help him cope.

And her own feelings? She didn't know. Jack had been far from what she could call a friend. But…

Kimiko climbed down from the roof nimbly. She'd given Raimundo some time, but she wanted to make sure he was okay. This wasn't his fault, but she knew how he felt. She knew how he felt when innocent people got hurt. Not that she agreed on the subject of Jack's innocence, but now was hardly the time for dispute.

She knocked gently on Raimundo's door.

"Rai?"

"Go away."

"Rai, please, I want to talk."

"Get lost."

"Please Rai, I…"

The door opened forcefully, slamming against the wall and making Kimiko jump. Raimundo glared at her with reddened eyes.

"What can you possibly say now?"

"I… I'm sorry." Which wasn't what she'd meant to say at all, she wasn't even entirely sure what she was apologising for. But once she'd said it, she began to realise.

"Kim? What are you sorry for? This is hardly your fault."

"But it is. I made you push him away. I just couldn't let you go so I took you from him, and now…"

Raimundo pulled her into a hug. "Hey now, ssh. It's my fault. I couldn't decide what I wanted. If I'd just given it more thought…"

Kimiko pushed back, out of his arms, to look him in the eye. "What do you mean?"

Now Raimundo looked awkward. He wouldn't meet her gaze. "I love him. I love you too, but not as much as I love Jack. He means the world to me. I wish I'd realised before I made this mistake."

Kimiko's blood turned cold. "You don't want me."

Now he met her eyes. "No. I care for you as a friend, a best friend, but… please don't cry, Kim."

Kimiko wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, noting with surprise that she was indeed crying. She felt numb. "So… no us?"

"No us. I'm sorry Kim, I really am. I thought there was still a spark, but it wasn't anything. Now I've lost everything."

Raimundo walked back into his room and dropped onto his bed, putting his face in his hands wearily. Kimiko followed and sat down next to him, placing her lean arm around his shoulders.

"No Rai. You still have me. And if I have anything to say about it, you'll have Jack back."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

NOTES: Oh bugger. I've made Kimiko a decent human being.


End file.
